To Be Or Not To Be
by wonderlandrambles
Summary: What if Charles wasn't CeCe? What if it was someone with a much darker agenda?
1. Chapter 1

**To Be Or Not To Be**

 **AN:** So I was a bit bummed with 6x10. It was not what I expecting at all and it wasn't a good surprise, well not for me anyways. This was supposed to be the Summer Of Answers but yet I am left with more questions than I did before. But I do have to give credit where credit is due and say all the cast did amazing especially Vanessa and Sasha but for me, it was a bit of an anti-climax. I decided to write my own season 6A to make me happy again with my theory. Hope you enjoy either way

 **Chapter One- Tainted**

They had done it. After what felt like a lifetime but was in fact just under a month, the girls had escaped the dollhouse. The girls were sent to the hospital to check they were okay. They were fine physically but emotionally, they were drained, tired and they feared for their lives would never be the same.

For Spencer Hastings, it had caused her to visit some old demons. She had a history of over the counter drug abuse. It helped her sleep and relax but she knew it would mean letting A win. _Charles_ she corrected herself quickly. A had a name and it was Charles DiLaurentis. She wondered who he was. Whether or not, he was another brother or if her father's infidelity stopped at the one love child.

It was 2am. She had tried to sleep but every time she closed her eyes, all she heard was screams; screams she could not control and the copy of her room. She was haunted by being her room so much she was retreated to staying at her boyfriend's for a few nights. She stood up from the sofa and went over to make a cup of coffee to her stay awake.

'Spence, it's the middle of the night, you don't need a buzz right now. Just come back to bed' she turned and saw her boyfriend, Toby Cavanaugh. She sighed, putting down the cup she was holding.

'I can't sleep. You know that, I need…' her voice trailed off, her head in her hands. He walked over to her, putting his arms around her. His bare chest was cold against her but she liked it. It was real. It made her feel at home; the little things she craved whilst in the dollhouse.

'I know and I am happy you are here instead off finding a fix but you can't replace one drug with another' he replied, kissing her forehead.

'Coffee is different and you know that' she told him, raising an eyebrow.

'You don't need it right now. Just come to bed and I'll hold you. If you fall asleep, you fall asleep, if you don't, that is fine too' he told her, lightly caressing her cheek.

'Are you going to make me talk about it?' she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Only if you want to. I'm not going to make you talk about it. Not until you are ready' she nodded, leaning forward and kissed him, briefly before heading back to bed, unaware they were being watched from outside the window.

Meanwhile, Hanna Marin was sat in her now empty room looking out the window. She was hell bent on redesigning her room since the mock copy in the dollhouse. Her room had always been her place of peace and she could not have it looking like her place of torture.

She had woken up from a nightmare of the dollhouse and did not want to go back to sleep. She had texted her boyfriend, Caleb Rivers, as he was the only one who could comfort her at the moment. She was surprised he was coming over. She had practically threw him out of the house before. Her coping methods were becoming unpredictable and she knew she could not push away the few people she had. There was a knock on the front door and she went rushing downstairs.

She dived on Caleb once she had opened the door. He responded with the same amount of pressure. He was solid and real. She knew she wasn't dreaming.

'Do you want to go for drive?' he asked, putting her down.

'Yes but where?' she questioned, turning back into the house to get her jacket and shoes.

'Nowhere in particular. We could go to the 24 hour fast food. You look like you could do with some food' she smiled and nodded, moving forward to kiss him briefly.

For Emily Fields, she just wished her dad was here. He was serving overseas. She also wished Paige, her ex-girlfriend, was here. Emily had woken up for a glass of water and realised she could not get back to sleep. She need someone, someone to hold her and tell her it would be okay. She remembered when she was fourteen, when she first realised she was in love with her best friend, Alison Dilaurentis, she had crawled into her mom's bed and cried on her. She did not tell her mother was wrong, she just held her whilst she cried to sleep. Emily had brushed it off the next day, blaming a boy and it was never spoke of again.

Right now, that was what Emily needed again. Her mom to just hold her again whilst she cried. She got out of her bed and headed across to Pam Fields room, knocking on the door lightly before pushing it open.

'Emily?' her mom said, sleepily.

'Sorry, Mom, did I wake you?' Emily asked, sighing.

'Not at all, what's wrong?' her mom asked, sitting up.

'Can I come and lay with you for a bit? I don't want to be alone' Emily replied, biting her lip.

'Of course, sweetheart' Pam told her.

Aria Montgomery had never known her little brother to care about her so much. He had taken guard outside her room. Something that made her laugh a little. Because someone could come and kidnap her through her window and he would be none the wiser. Her phone beeped and she jumped. She relaxed when she realised it was Ezra.

 _I hope you got off to sleep alright. I am here if you need anything._

She sighed. She was not sure what they were anymore. She loved him, more than life itself but she had bigger problems to deal with. She tried to switch on her laptop and realised she had left her charger downstairs. She tried to sneak past her brother but he was too quick for her.

'And where are you going?' he asked, standing up.

'Going for my laptop charger. Is that okay?' she questioned, crossing her arms.

'Yes. I'll come with you' he replied, standing up. She rolled her eyes and walked off.

'So what's with the haircut?' he asked, as she grabbed her laptop. She felt the back of her head with her spare hand.

'I don't want to talk about it' she replied, quickly before heading upstairs.

The following morning, Emily called in Spencer on her way to work. Everyone had tried to talk her out of going back to work so quickly but she ignored them. Toby had already left for work himself. Spencer was making coffee when there was a knock on the door. Confused, she answered to a flower delivery guy.

'That's sweet of Toby, sending you flowers' Emily said, as Spencer walked in with a dozen flowers.

'Yeah I don't think these are from Toby, Em' she replied, holding out the card with the flowers. Emily took it and read it out loud.

 _To be, or not to be, that is the question:_

 _Whether 'tis Nobler in the mind to suffer_

 _The Slings and Arrows of outrageous Fortune,_

 _Or to take Arms against a Sea of troubles_

Emily stared at the card when Spencer's phone buzzed. She looked at her phone on the side then back to Emily before picking up her phone, reading the text out loud.

Time to drop all masquerades but first you need to work out who I am.

-A


	2. Chapter 2

**To Be Or Not To Be**

 **Chapter Two:** She Comes Undone

The roses laid in the trash as Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna waited for Alison to arrive. They had filled her in about what happened in the dollhouse and about Charles. Alison had said she would talk to her father then come around.

'I want to know why A is sending you quotes from Macbeth' Hanna said, looking at the roses laying in the bin.

'Hamlet, Hanna' Spencer quickly replied. Hanna rolled her and Spencer laughed when there a knock on the door. Emily stood up to answer it and Alison walked in, looking shell-shocked. She sat beside Aria, her head in her hands.

'Ali, what is it?' Aria asked, worried.

'Charles is my brother. He is a little older than Jason. He had mental health issues so my parents sent him to Radley. Then seven years ago, a patient died, it was ruled as a suicide..'

'Toby's Mom' Spencer said, quietly, sighing.

'Yeah, that is what I thought. Dad didn't say her by name but he made it obvious. Anyway, the doctors noticed a change in Charles and Mom managed to get him out just before his eighteenth birthday, something which annoyed Dad and seriously put a strain on their marriage. She sent him to Europe to live with relatives and he changed his name' Alison replied. She sounded close to tears.

'It's okay, Ali. It's going to be okay' Emily told her, walking over to her and put an arm around her.

'Where in Europe?' Hanna asked, quickly.

'Dad doesn't know. Mum never told him. We have relatives in London, Dublin and Milan. It could be any of them places' Alison replied, smiling at Emily as she squeezed her hand.

'Well that narrows it. Not' Hanna said under her breath.

'Hanna…' Spencer sighed, running her hands through her hair.

'So you say A sent you a quote from Hamlet and then a text saying he wants you to figure out who he is?' Alison asked, turning to Spencer who nodded.

'He obviously chose Hamlet for a reason. As a clue. Hamlet is about a young prince who is visited by his father's spirit to solve his death and then goes insane trying to prove his father was murdered before killing himself' Aria said, confused.

'They thought Hamlet's father killed himself just like…' Spencer's voice trailed off

'Just like they thought Toby's mother killed herself' Emily finished for her.

'Okay, I will give it to A, bitch is smart' Hanna said, scoffing.

'I remember when A was sending information to Toby. He was going crazy from it. He wouldn't sleep. So what is A saying? Toby's mom didn't kill herself but if Toby tries to prove it, he will end killing himself?' Spencer questioned, sighing. Before any of the girls could reply, Toby walked into the flat. They went quiet, looking down.

'Okay, why do I feel like I have just walked into the middle of something?' he asked, looking around, confused.

'No, you haven't. How was work? Did you get anywhere with Andrew Campbell?' Spencer replied, standing up and walked over to him. Andrew Campbell had been arrested because they had believed he was A and the evidence against him was too strong.

'Who is sending you flowers?' Toby questioned, looking at the bin.

'It was A' Spencer sighed quietly.

'But we have Andrew in custody. How is that even possible?' he questioned, looking around.

'Maybe we have the wrong person' Aria said, standing up.

'But you were hell bent on it being Andrew the other day, Aria' Toby reminded her, raising an eyebrow.

'Maybe I was wrong' Aria shrugged.

'You know I have to go and tell Tanner about this?' he said. Spencer nodded. He kissed her on the cheek before leaving again when all their phones buzzed. They all read it aloud.

Demand me nothing. What you know, you know.  
From this time forth I never will speak word –A

'Othello? So what is this? He isn't going to send us anything else until we have worked it out?' Aria questioned, confused.

'We all know A. Actions speak louder than words. He won't say anything but… DUCK!' Spencer shouted, looking out of the window as she saw something crashing towards them but then saw it would not break the window. It was a dozen flock of birds.

'What the actual hell?' she asked, walking towards the window.

'Did A seriously send us a flock of birds?' Hanna questioned, stunned as Spencer looked down at the birds on the pavement down below. She rushed out of Toby's flat and hurried to the side walk. She saw the birds were fake but still as scary as real ones. She had had a phobia of birds since young age.

'I don't get it. Why send us a flock of birds?' Emily questioned, standing by Spencer.

'What is going on?' they turned and saw Caleb. Hanna hugged him.

'A has just got a little twisted' Spencer replied, picking up one of the birds.

'Are you crazy?' Hanna asked, an arm still around Caleb.

'This is A. He obviously wants us to think about this. I am only taking one. God, these are stuffed' Spencer replied, making a retching sound.

'Do you think A knows about your fear of birds?' Emily asked, sighing.

'No, no one knows. Only you guys. I don't think you paid attention to me when I had that panic attack in London when we were 15 on that school trip. You were too busy trying to find one of the princes' Spencer said to Alison who sighed and nodded.

'That was a weird trip' Aria said suddenly.

'What do you mean, Aria?' Hanna questioned, narrowing her eyes.

'No, Aria is right, Han, don't you remember? We felt like we were being stalked. We put it down London can be a creepy place. What if…' Spencer went into thought.

'What if Charles went to London after Mrs Cavavanagh's death and he saw us in London. Because less than a year later, Ali was nearly killed' Emily said, in shock as it all began to click.

'London is a big place, guys. The chances of Charles seeing Ali and knowing she was his sister are little' Spencer tried to tell them.

'Apart from Ali saying 'I'm Alison Dilaurentis, I can get away with anything' almost every night when we would sneak out of the hotel, yeah the chances are little' Hanna replied. She look at Alison who was miles away from them right now. She was remembering something that happened in London…

 _The girls had passed out in the park opposite the hotel. Maybe not their smartest move. Alison was the first to awake. She groaned, rubbing her head. The alcohol they had consumed beginning a hangover for her. She looked around. She smiled to herself as she saw Spencer had a protective arm over Hanna even though they were both asleep. Emily had fallen asleep near Alison which made Alison feel warm and safe, something she never wanted to admit to Emily. Ever. Aria was asleep near Spencer and Hanna, her leg over Spencer's foot. It was daybreak. She looked in her bag, planning on buying some water when she went crashing into someone. She gasped, her bag falling to the floor._

' _I am so sorry' she tried to say but she was too distracted by the fact the person she bumped into looked so familiar._

' _It's okay. Why you out so early?' he asked, raising an eyebrow._

' _Don't tell anyone but we sneaked away from our class trip and got drunk' she replied, laughing._

' _Is that an American accent I detect? You come a long way?' he questioned, smiling._

' _Yes, Rosewood in Pennsylvania. It's near Philadelphia' she replied. She saw he looked taken back but nodded._

' _I think I have family near there. How crazy is there? What is your name?' he asked, quickly, sounding desperate._

' _It's Alison Dilaurentis' she said, with a smile. He nodded, looked shocked. He went to turn away but she stopped him._

' _So what's your name? I might know your family. I am very popular around Rosewood' she told him, still smiling._

' _It's Charles. Charles… Kingston. I'm sorry. I have to go' he said quickly and rushed off. Before Alison could question it, the other girls began to stir._

'Charles Kingston? You really think this was your brother?' Emily questioned after Alison recalled her memory.

'Yes. It makes sense. My mom's sister married my uncle who is called Daniel Kingston. Charles could have taken their name' Alison replied, sighing.

'Wait… Kingston. As in Wren Kingston?' Aria questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'No, don't you dare. No, don't go down this route. Charles is not Wren' Spencer quickly said.

'You were the one who said in the dollhouse that Charles felt familiar to you. I mean, what can feel more familiar than an ex-boyfriend?' Hanna questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'And these birds, they are wrens' Aria then said, looking down at the birds.

'No. He isn't and I am going to prove it. I am going to call Melissa now and prove to you Wren is in London not here stalking us' Spencer said, quickly heading upstairs to grab her phone. The girls and Caleb followed her. She grabbed her phone and rang Melissa's flat in London. It rang for a while when someone answered. It wasn't Wren or Melissa though. It was Colin.

'Hey Colin, is Wren or Melissa there please? Its Spencer'

'Oh hello, Spencer. It is nice to hear from you. No, I'm sorry. Wren and Melissa haven't been here in over six months. I thought they were coming to visit you and your family?'

'Oh okay. Sorry to make this short. I have to go' and she hung up quickly before chucking her phone across the room.

'They haven't been in London for over six months' she said, angrily.

'They? Does that mean Melissa is in on it?' Caleb questioned. Spencer turned to him and groaned.

'Please don't say a word to anyone. Not even to Toby. Not until I am sure' she said, as she began to pace.

'What? This creep locked us up for three weeks and you don't want us to say a word? Wait, Ali, look at this photo, was this Charles?' Hanna said, taking her phone from her pocket and saw Alison a photo.

'He had blonde hair when I saw him and it was nearly four years ago but yes that could be him' Alison replied, looking at the photo.

'You was spying on us for two years, Alison! You could recognize Wren from either when he was with me or with Hanna' Spencer exclaimed but regretted it instantly because judging by Hanna and Caleb's faces, Hanna had not told Caleb about Wren.

'What is she talking about Hanna?' Caleb asked, turning to his girlfriend.

'You know me and Wren were friends' she replied, quickly, shrugging.

'But were you more?' he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'We kissed but I turned him down after. Because of you' she said, sighing before glancing at Spencer.

'Think about it, Spence. When Hanna turned Wren down, A sent Toby to attack her' Aria told her.

'Wait, that was Toby? You told me it was Mona!' Caleb said, before storming off.

'Oh great, where is he going now?' Spencer asked, rushing out of the flat.

'Probably going to attack your boyfriend for attacking his girlfriend?' Alison said, raising an eyebrow.

'No. He can't' Spencer went rushing after Caleb and managed to find him in the street.

'Stop, Caleb, think about this. This is what A wants. Us all against each other. As much as you want to hit Toby right now, you can't. We have to stay untied against A. Promise me, you won't do anything' she told him, standing in front of him.

'Fine but you best find out it is Wren or whoever soon because I can't keep living like this' Caleb said, before walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

To Be Or Not To Be

 **Chapter Three-** Fight Or Flight?

'You cannot be serious' Hanna exclaimed, loudly before sighing.

'Please, Hanna, I am asking for is a week' Spencer replied. They were sat in Toby's flat with Aria, Emily and Alison discussing what to do next.

'What? So that bitch can do her worst? No, I am going to the police with what we know' Hanna said, heading towards the door but Spencer grabbed her arm, stopping her.

'Please, this is my sister. I need to know she is not involved before going to the police' she pleaded. She was tired. Not just physically but emotionally too.

'What so you get her away? No, Spence, this has been going on for nearly three years it has to stop. Today' Hanna replied

'Han, wait, Spencer is right' Aria proclaimed, sighing

'What, you are siding with that freak of a pretend doctor?' Hanna questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'I am not going to sit here and pretend that if there was a chance Mike was involved, I would want to find out before getting the police involved. Spencer needs to know if Melissa is involved and why. For all we know, Wren could be black mailing her but the police won't see it like that' Aria replied. Hanna scoffed, rolling her eyes.

'I am not about to let that freak walk another day' she said, heading towards the door but Alison and Aria stopped her.

'We need to trust Spencer, Han. After what we have been through, we can survive another few days' Alison told Hanna who sighed and nodded.

'You are being very quiet, Em. Are you okay?' Spencer asked, turning to her friend.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I gotta go. My shift starts soon' Emily replied and quickly left.

'I gotta go too, Spence. My curfew is nearly up. Call me if you find anything out' Aria said, hugging Spencer and left.

'Well no one cares what I say' Hanna proclaimed and left also.

'You are the smartest one out of all of us. We have to do what is right by our siblings' Alison said to Spencer with a smile.

'Charles tried to kill you. He set you up for murder. And you still care about him?' Spencer questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'He is still my brother. I want to hear his story. I want to hear why. I am going to go and see how Emily is. Are you going to be okay?' Spencer nodded. She was surprised when Alison hugged her but she returned it. As the blonde was leaving, Toby walked in.

'What's going on here?' he asked, looking around.

'Nothing. I was just going. Text me, Spence, if you need anything' Alison said before leaving.

'Are you okay? You look a little shaken' Toby questioned, walking towards Spencer. She nodded and went to pick her phone up that she had threw across the room before. She went to go into the bedroom but she turned back and kissed him.

'What was that for?' he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'I love you, okay? No matter what happens, I love you' she told him, trying to keep her cool.

'And I love you, Spencer, are you okay? What is going on?' he questioned, worried.

'Nothing. I need to ring my sister. I won't be long' she replied, heading towards the bedroom.

'I was going to order takeout. Do you want anything?' he called after her.

'Surprise me' she called back before shutting the bedroom door and called Melissa. It rang three times and her sister answered.

'Spencer, what are you calling me for?' Melissa asked, sounding frantic.

'Because you are my sister? Melissa, where are you?' Spencer questioned

'You know don't you? Please, you have to understand'

'No, I don't know, that's the point. Where's Wren?'

'I don't know. Spencer, I am so sorry. I thought I was protecting you but then I realised I was being used. Please, you have to run. Run as far as you can. I am so sor-' Melissa stopped talking. Spencer heard rustling and a crash.

'Melissa? MELISSA?'

'Hello Spencer, now what could you be ringing your sister for?' Wren's voice came through the phone.

'She's my sister. Why else would I not call her?' Spencer replied, swallowing loudly.

'I knew you would work out my Shakespeare riddles. Because we share a common interest in Shakespeare. We have so much in common, me and you, Spencer'

'Please, don't hurt her. I'll do anything'

'Anything? I will hold you to that, Spencer. Until then. Goodbye' the phone went dead and Spencer gasped, looking at her phone. Her heart started beating fast, her breathing quick. She felt like she was drowning and could not breathe. She tried to grab hold of the bed for balance but her hands were too sweaty to get grip. She could hear someone shouting her name. She knew she was having a panic attack but she could not snap out of it.

Alison followed Emily down the coffee shop and into the staff room.

'What you doing, Ali? You can't be back here' Emily said, as she took off her jacket and grabbed her apron.

'I don't care. I care about you. Em, talk to me please. You go missing for three weeks then you don't talk to me. Please, talk to me. I've been so worried' Alison replied, sighing.

'I didn't go missing. I was kidnapped. By your lunatic of a brother so excuse me whilst I have a moment to process that' Emily exclaimed. Alison looked hurt and Emily instantly regretted what she said.

'I know. Everything he has done has been to get back at me. I was laid awake for days thinking what could be happening to you. I was worried about the others, yes, but you, I couldn't eat or sleep, not until I knew you were okay' Alison said, holding back tears.

'Don't go there, Ali. Not now. Not ever. I drew a line under me and you a long time ago' Emily proclaimed, as she tied her hair up.

'I know you don't need to hear it but I need you to hear it. Just once. I need to say it. I love you, Emily. For a long time, I did not know what that meant so I would lash out on you. The one person who knew me better than anyone. Who loved me more than anyone? And all I could think whilst you were gone was, what if she never knew? What if she never knew how much I love her? What if she never knew how sorry I was for everything I did to her? It is that simple, Emily, I love you and I want to be with you. No matter how long it takes, I love you' Alison concluded her speech. Emily looked down and bit her lip.

'I have to go to work' she finally said. She ignored the blonde's call of her name and walked past her.

Meanwhile, Hanna and Caleb were walking into her house discussing the latest A breakthrough.

'I am worried about Spencer. She is going to take this all on by herself and she is drive herself insane. We need to tell Toby' Hanna said, sighing as she put her keys down.

'She has a point though, Han' she narrowed her eyes at him 'Melissa is her sister and she naturally wants to protect her. If Wren is A, he could hurt Melissa if we go all guns blazing'

'But whilst Spencer is protecting Melissa, who is protecting Spencer? Toby joined the police force for a reason. We are talking about someone who killed his own mother and tried to kill his sister. He is unhinged' she replied, heading towards the kitchen when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She groaned and pulled out her phone.

 _Being tapped with the pretty stick not the smart stick can be a curse sometimes but you know what they say about pretty girls. They are easier to kill –A_

'Are you being freaking serious? No' she said, storming out of her house into her back garden.

'Hey, A, Wren, Charles, whatever your name is, I am not scared of you anymore. But you must be scared of being revealed because you never shown us your face. When you are ready, I will be ready' Hanna called loudly before walking back in the house.

'Hanna, have you lost your mind?' Caleb questioned, bewildered.

'No, I think everyone but me has. You all want to sit tight whilst Spencer works out what Melissa's part is in this but I can't. I was locked up in that dollhouse for three weeks. Being tortured and no contact with the outside world. I can't live in the world whilst he still around to do that again' she exclaimed, sighing.

'He tortured you?' he asked, hurt.

'I don't want to talk about it. I can't but I am ready, I will' she replied, quietly.

 **TBONTB**

'Do you want to tell me what that was about?' Toby asked, as he brought a cup of coffee for Spencer.

'Nothing. Just final exams stress' she replied, taking the cup.

'Don't give me that, Spence. You screaming Melissa's name like you were scared for her then you started to have a panic attack' he said, raising an eyebrow.

'I can't tell you. Not yet. I want to but I can't' she sighed, putting the cup down and put her head in her hands.

'So we are back to where we were a year ago? Keeping secrets from each other? Is it A? Do you know who it is?'

'Toby, please..'

'So you do? Who is it?' he questioned, sitting down next to her and took her hands. She swallowed loudly, fighting back to tears.

'I can't. Not until I know Melissa is safe'

'Or not a part of it' a voice said from behind them. They looked up and saw Hanna 'Your door was open. You might want to close that'

'I tried to stop her, I am sorry Spencer' Caleb said, rushing in.

'Will someone tell me what is going on please?' Toby asked, looking at Spencer.

'Just tell him, Spence. We don't have a week. Look at this text he sent me' Hanna said, holding out her phone to show her the latest A text she had received.

Spencer stood up. She felt lightheaded 'I didn't want to tell you until I was sure. We think Charl-' she didn't finish her sentence because everything went blank and she dropped the floor. Toby rushed to her, managing to catch her before her head hit the coffee table.

'Will someone just tell me please?' he asked, picking her up and carried her to the sofa.

'We think it's Wren. Wren Kingston' Hanna sighed as Spencer started to come around.

'Hey, what was that?' Toby asked her, looking at her.

'I don't know' she took the water from Hanna and started to sip it.

'We should go, come on, Caleb' she said, turning to her boyfriend.

'What? But you were just hell bent on coming here' he replied, confused.

'I'll explain later, let's just go' she said, pushing him out of the door.

'What's going on, Spence?' Toby asked her, sighing

'I missed my period in the dollhouse. I thought it was me losing track of the days but I've been throwing up the past three mornings and now this…'

'Oh damn' he said, quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Be Or Not To Be**

 **Chapter Four:** New Loyalties

'Are you going to tell me what that was about, Han?' Caleb asked, sighing.

'Not yet. I can't tell you. It's Spencer's business. I want to tell you but she is my friend and she should be the one to tell people' Hanna replied, as she drove them back to her house.

'Is this how it is going to be from now on?' Caleb questioned, as she pulled up to her house. She ignored him, taking the keys out of the ignition and got out the car, slamming the car door shut.

'Hanna?' she turned, seeing him getting out the car, looking at her like he did not know what to do.

'She is my best fri-'

'And I am your boyfriend but I guess you have already chose where your loyalties lie' he replied, before walking off. She sighed loudly but knew she could not do anything and walked into her house.

Spencer had ran off; her head hurting from processing everything that happened and now this to top it up. She ran to the only person who could relate to how she was feeling right and the last person she thought she would go running to her help: Alison.

She walked up the steps of the Dilaurentis House and knocked the door. Jason opened it.

'Is Alison in?' he nodded, letting her in. She went upstairs and knocked on Alison's door. She heard Alison say come in and she walked in.

'Hey, Spence, you okay?' Spencer shook her head. The tears she had been holding back came spilling out 'Hey! Come on, what's wrong?' Alison stood up, rushing up and put an arm around her, closing her bedroom door as she did. As they sat on her bed, Alison's phone starting ringing.

'It's Toby. What's going on, Spencer?' Alison asked, looking at her phone.

'Just tell I'm okay and I'm with you, please' Spencer replied, wiping her eyes.

'Why can't you tell himself yourself?' Alison questioned, raising a perfectly drawn eyebrow.

'I'm late' Alison's stared at her, her eyes widening.

'Have you taken a test?' Spencer shook her head, wiping away more tears. Alison sighed and answered her phone.

'Hey Toby, yeah she is here, yes she is fine. She's told me. Let me calm her down and I will have Jason drive her back to yours. Yes, I'll tell her' she hung up the phone.

'He says he loves you and if you are, this won't change anything, well not where he is concerned anyways' Alison told Spencer, standing up.

'Where are you going?' Spencer asked, confused.

'I have a spare pregnancy test in my bathroom. Don't ask. Its better you don't know but don't worry, I'm not. Just wait here. Spence, it is going to be okay either way' Alison replied, giving her a small smile and walked out of her room.

Meanwhile, Aria staring at her bedroom celling when there was a knock on her bedroom door. She looked across and saw Hanna.

'Hey, Han, you okay?' Aria asked, as Hanna walked into her room.

'Me and Caleb had a fight. Spencer has some stuff going on, I'll let her tell you but he thinks I chose her over him' Hanna sighed, sitting down.

'We were gone for three weeks, Hanna. Kidnapped, drugged, everything, he is going to be a bit of edge right now' Aria told her, with a sad smile.

'Speaking about being on edge, have you spoke to Ezra?' Hanna questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'I don't know what I can say him. I love him but it's not right, not at the moment. I need to go to college and make memories and right now I can't see him among all that' Aria replied, sighing.

'Sometimes the best thing is to let go. You will figure it out, Aria, you always do' Hanna told her, with a smile.

'Is Spencer okay?' Aria asked, after a moment.

'I don't know. Look, I want to tell you but after the argument I just had with Caleb…'

'It's okay. I understand' Aria said, with a smile.

 **TBONTB**

'I know we have only known we are related for less than year, Spencer but I do care about you. Are you okay?' Jason said, as he drove her back to Toby's.

'If I tell you, you got to promise you won't go into that big brother mode. You'll be about eighteen years too late' Spencer replied, laughing a little.

'Okay, now I am worried, what is it?' he questioned, as they turned a corner.

'I'm pregnant' she told him, sighing.

'Oh wow. I can't promise anything on that front, sorry, Spence. Is that why you came around? For Ali's help?' he asked after a moment.

'Yes. She…I thought she would be the one who would judge less and wouldn't ask me a million questions' she said. She wasn't sure if Jason knew about Alison's pregnancy scare nearly three years so did not want to drop her in it.

'It's okay, Spencer. I know. Ali told me. And the difference between you and her is that you are in a long term relationship, she wasn't' he replied, pulling up outside the coffee shop.

'Thanks for the ride home, Jason' she told him, taking off her seat belt.

'Ali told me you think you know who Charles is. Do you really think that it is that doctor that Melissa was engaged to?' he asked, in a distant voice.

'We need proof but yes we do. Try not to think about it too much. Goodnight' she replied, before getting out of the car. She watched him drive away before walking towards the flat.

'Don't do that again please, Spence. I've been worried' Toby said to her, as she walked through the door. He hugged her tightly, sighing as he did.

'Sorry. I freaked out. I needed a moment' she replied, hugging him back.

'At Alison's?' he questioned, ending the hug and let her walk into the flat.

'She helped me take a test' she replied, quietly.

'Are you?' she nodded. He exhaled deeply before hugging her again.

'This wasn't how I imagined us bringing a baby into the world' she admitted, not wanting to let go as he hugged her.

'It's going to be okay. Spence, we can't wait. We have to call in what you believe and if we have enough evidence, we can go and get this creep' he said, pulling away so he could look at her.

'My dad is going to kill you, you do realise that?' she questioned then she found herself laughing.

'What's so funny about your dad killing me?' he replied, raising an eyebrow.

'It feels so normal. To think after everything we have been through, we still get have moments like these' she told him, sighing with content.

'Okay, just for you, I'll let your dad kill me so you can have a normal moment' she smiled widely and kissed him.

'Oh, I meant to say, that envelope came for you. Not sure why it came here but someone from your school dropped it off' he told her, pointing to the kitchen side.

'Its Saturday' she said, confused and walked over. She opened it, pulling out a strand of black hair.

'Is that Emily's?' Toby asked, in shock.

'Next time, I'm sending her in a body bag if you don't do what I say' Spencer said, reading the note attached to it 'He is getting desperate. I don't think he expected us to work it out so quick'

'We have to something now. I know you are worried about Melissa but his desperation could get Emily killed' he replied

'Do it. There's not just us to think about anymore' she replied, looking down at her stomach and placed a hand there.


	5. Chapter 5

To Be Or Not To Be

 **Chapter Five:** Desperate Measures

Emily was aware she wasn't in her own house. She had been dreaming of Alison. She had been dreaming of Alison a lot since her confession of love. She had dreamt they were in Paris. Much like the idea Alison had when they were freshman of running away. It felt real but the headache she had brought her back to reality. She felt like she had at least six cups of Spencer's coffee and she was feeling its side effects. She groaned as she came around when she heard voices. A man and a woman's. She strained to hear but managed to pick up some of it.

'…this was not part of the plan. You are getting desperate. Please just end this' that was Melissa. Emily swallowed loudly and tried to listen more.

'No, this ends when I say it ends' it was Wren. Charles. She did not even know what to call him anymore but he sounded different. His accent was not as British as it was. That obvious was part of the plan.

'Spencer is my sister, I can't keep doing this' Emily heard her gasp and there was a bang. She managed to get up to her feet. She was surprised she wasn't bind.

'You will unless you want everyone to know how Bethany Young ended up in Alison's grave' she heard him threatened Melissa. She saw some stairs and saw them both at the top. They must have heard her because they turned to her. He instantly released Melissa.

'Ah, Emily, how lovely of you to join us' Wren told her, smiling at her and walking down to her.

'Where am I? Why am I here?' she questioned, desperately.

'All will be explained in good time. I just need you to do as you are told and you won't get hurt' he replied, smiling creepily at her.

'Was it you then? Who drugged me and put me in hospital?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Actually, that was Melissa here. I did want her to drug Spencer but I guess sister loyalty got in the way and you got drugged instead' he sighed, glancing at Melissa.

'I'm sorry, Emily, I really am' Melissa said. Wren turned to her, looking disgusted with her and shook his head.

 **TBONTB**

'Spencer, you are starting to worry me' Aria said, as Spencer walked her and Hanna to the school roof.

'I can't risk anyone hearing this' Spencer replied, as they reached the roof.

'What's going on?' Hanna asked, worried.

'He took Emily. I don't know where she is but we have to play by his rules or he is going to hurt her' Spencer told them, sighing.

'Seriously? We can't just sit around here then' Hanna proclaimed, heading towards the door but Aria stopped her.

'Think about this, Han. We know he isn't messing around' she told her, feeling defeat.

'Oh there's something else. I'm pregnant' Spencer said. Aria widened her eyes and Hanna nodded.

'Please tell me Toby is the dad' Aria questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Of course he is. Why would you think otherwise?' Spencer replied, narrowing her eyes.

'Well you kissed them guys...'

'Yes, kissed, I would-, you have to be kidding me' Spencer proclaimed, looking down at the front of the school.

'What is it, Spence?' Aria asked, trying to see what Spencer was seeing.

'What are they doing here?' Spencer walked off when Hanna saw what Spencer had seen. Wren and Melissa getting out of a car. She nudged Aria to show her and they quickly followed her.

'Where is Emily?' Spencer asked, storming up to them.

'That is not a very nice welcome is it?' Wren questioned, raising an eyebrow 'Your mother is walking over. Now let's not make her suspicious and hug your future brother in law'

'Excuse me? What? Melissa?' she stared at her sister in shock.

'Your mother is getting closer, Spencer. Unless you want her adding to the list' he replied, raising an eyebrow. She stared at him, disgusted and hugged him.

'You really are a bastard' she muttered through gritted teeth.

'No, Spencer, that is our brother' he replied, smiling as Veronica Hastings walked over.

'Spencer, are you joining us for lunch?' Veronica asked as she reached them.

'No, sorry, we need to find Emily. We don't know where she is' Spencer replied, shooting Wren a look behind her mother's back.

'So what does he want? You to act normal whilst he probably torturing Em?' Hanna questioned, sighing as they walked into the girl's bathroom.

'I don't know but I need to ring Toby' Spencer replied, going to get her phone from her pocket to find it empty 'what the-'

'Spencer, you are ringing me' Hanna said, holding her phone out.

'Answer it!' Spencer replied. Hanna nodded and answered it, putting it on loud speaker.

'It was easy for me to get her phone wasn't it?' Wren's voice answered

'This was amateur. Even for you. You are running out lives' Spencer replied.

'I think you will find it is the other way around. I have to go. We are getting coffee. Your boyfriend lives upstairs doesn't he?' he hung up. The girls all stared at each other, desperately.

'I gotta go. Cover for me in history. Say anything' Spencer said, quickly.

'Of course. Let us know somehow' Aria replied, squeezing her friend's arm. Spencer nodded and ran out of the school. She jumped into her car and tried to start it but found it wouldn't. She was confused. She had only filled it with patrol the day before. She hit the wheel in frustration and got out of her car to see she had a flat wheel.

'Spencer, is that you?' a voice asked behind her. She turned and saw Jenna.

'I don't have time for this, Jenna. I have to go' Spencer replied, sighing.

'I'm sorry. I really am. I had no choice. Wren made do it' Jenna told her. Spencer turned so fast, she caused her own whiplash.

'Made you do what? Jenna, tell me now' she asked her.

'I wasn't proud of my decisions and what I did to Toby and what I threatened to say if it got out. I never meant it. I wouldn't have never said anything. I was just scared. But Wren, he has something over me and he made me go to the police' Jenna told her, close to tears.

'Police? Please tell me you didn't tell them what I think you did' Jenna broke down crying. Spencer made an annoyed sound and began running towards the town centre, ignoring the pain in her stomach. She reached the brew, seeing her mother, Melissa and Wren having a coffee before running upstairs to Toby's flat. She was praying he was in. She scrambled for her key and quickly unlocked the door.

'Spencer, are you okay? Have you ran here?' Toby questioned, running to her.

'Never mind that. Wren and Melissa are here. Downstairs in fact' he rushed to get out but she stopped him 'that's not all'

'What is wrong, Spence?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Wren got to Jenna. I don't know what their relationship is but he made her go to police. About you. About what happened between the two of you' she replied, as she caught her breath from running.

'What.. but..' but before he could say anything, Tanner was knocking on the ajar door.

'Spencer, shouldn't you be at school?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Free period' Spencer quickly lied.

'Toby, I need you to come to the station with us. Some serious allegations have been made about you from your step sister' Tanner replied, sighing.

'What did she say?' Spencer asked, quickly.

'This is a police matter. Toby, please, come on, I don't want to have to arrest you' Tanner said, sounding impatient.

'But he didn't do anything…'

'Spence, it is okay. I have nothing to hide. I will be okay' he told her, walking forward. He kissed her forehead before walking out with Tanner. She followed them and saw her mother, Wren and Melissa about to leave. Toby and Wren shared a look and it was not a pleasant look.

'Spencer, what is going on?' Veronica asked, looking confused.

'Ask your future son in law' Spencer replied, turning to them and crossed her arms.

'I don't know what you are talking about, Spencer' Wren said, putting on his best poker face.

'Ha, of course you do and take this as a promise, I will end you. I am not scared of you. Not anymore' she told him before walking out.

'So what, they just took Toby away?' Aria asked, as they sat in brew later on that day.

'Yep. He has been in there for five hours. I don't know what to do' Spencer replied, sighing.

'It is a long shot but I might still have that video. I backed them videos up so many times, I lost count. It is on a memory stick but…'

'But what, Ali?' Spencer asked, rounding on Alison.

'CeCe has the memory stick and I have no idea where she is but I will try and find out' Alison sighed, running her hands through her hair.

'I need to call Caleb. He went to visit his mom and he hasn't called me yet' Hanna said and went outside.

'I don't know what he wants anymore. He has Emily. He has had Toby arrested. What else can he do?' Aria asked, confused.

'We can't let him br-' Spencer stopped talking when they heard Hanna scream outside. They rushed outside and found Hanna being pushed into a car.

'HANNA!' Spencer screamed, as the car started and she began to run after the car.

'Spencer, you need to stop running. Not when you are preg-'

'Alison, shut up!' Spencer shouted at her as she carried on running but stopped when she felt the sharp pain in her stomach she had felt earlier and doubled over in pain, gasping before collapsing.


	6. Chapter 6

To Be Or Not To Be

 **Chapter Six:** Deals With The Devil

Spencer barely slept that night. She and Alison stopped at Aria's because they felt like that would be the safest place. They told her at the hospital the baby was fine but she needed to avoid stress. After waking up for the twelfth time, Spencer gave up on sleep and headed downstairs when there was a knock on the door. She answered it and saw her mother standing on the doorstep.

'There you are. We have been so worried about you' Veronica said, walking in.

'Have you heard any news about Toby?' Spencer asked after a moment.

'It's not good. Apparently Jenna has a diary from when it was happening. I have to ask you, did he ev-'

'No, Mom, and to even suggest that? He is innocent. It was the other way around but no one is going to believe him because he's a guy. What a messed up society we live in' Spencer exclaimed, sitting down.

'When your daughter's boyfriend is on a rape charge, you have to ask these questions' Veronica replied, sitting next to her.

'Can you not use that word? He never did that to her. She forced herself on him and told him that if he told anyone she would tell them it was him' Spencer said, putting her head in her hands.

'Without any real evidence, there's nothing they can do' Veronica told her, taking her daughter's hand.

'There could be. There was a video, years ago. Of her saying that but the video was lost and now I can't do anything. I can't help him. I can't do this alone' Spencer cried, fighting back tears.

'Do what alone? What are you not telling me?' Veronica questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'I'm pregnant, Mom' Spencer said quietly but her mother heard every word. She stood up, sighing heavily 'Mom, where are you going?'

'Your father doesn't want me doing this but I am going to represent Toby. I am not about to let my daughter become a single mother but Spencer, you best be telling me the truth, because if it comes back he is guilty, I won't be responsible for my actions'

Caleb sat outside the police station, hoping for someone to see him about Hanna and Emily's disappearance and also about Toby's arrest because he had not be released but no one would speak him. He was about to give up and walk away when he saw Veronica Hastings pull up.

'Mrs Hastings, hi, has Spencer heard anything?' he asked, running up to her.

'Nothing, as of yet, Caleb, but that is why, I am here. To get some answers' she replied before walking into the police station.

'Ah, Veronica Hastings, what can I do for you?' Linda Tanner asked, walking towards her.

'I would like to see Toby Cavanaugh please' Veronica replied. Caleb was behind her.

'No one can see him until he has legal representation'

'He does. Me. And I would it sorted that Toby is allowed visitors' Veronica said. Before Tanner could reply, Aria and Spencer came rushing into the police station.

'Mom, have you seen him? Is he okay?' Spencer asked, desperate.

'I am just about to. Once I am done with him, Spencer is allowed to see him. For the 15 minutes that is allowed'

'No word from Wren?' Caleb asked, once Veronica was out of sight.

'None. And can we be careful where we speak about him please?' Spencer replied when her phone buzzed 'Relax. It's Melissa. She wants to go a dress fitting today. Lucky me is maid of honour' she rolled her eyes and put her phone back in her pocket.

 **TBONTB**

Hanna groaned as she came around, feeling her head as she did. She felt a bump and dried blood. A flash of car brake sounds, Spencer shouting her name and being smacked against a car window.

'Han?' she turned her head, groaning as she did and saw Emily.

'Emily? Where are we?' she whispered, trying to move closer to her friend when the door open and a blinding light came pouring in. She squirted and saw Melissa coming in.

'Oh, if it isn't bitch's number one helper. I knew you were involved from day one but Spencer wasn't having any of it. Because she is a loyal sister. Shame you couldn't show her the same loyalty' Hanna told her, narrowing her eyes.

'Don't talk about things you don't understand, Hanna. You have no idea why I am doing this' Melissa replied, sighing.

'Is Aria next? Or Spencer? Because I have a status update for you. She's pregnant' Hanna proclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

'Spencer?' Emily stared at Hanna in shock.

'I know' Melissa sighed, crouching down, her head in her hands 'My period is usually the week before Spencer's. I watched her in the dollhouse. Wren didn't know I was watching and her period never came. That is when I knew. So I did everything I could to get her out. All of you'

'What are you saying, Melissa?' Emily asked, finding it hard to process the fact her best friend was pregnant.

'I don't know if Spencer told you but I was responsible for burying Bethany Young. I thought it was Alison and Spencer had hit her. I thought she was already dead. I wanted to protect her, like I am now. I will always protect my little sister even if she doesn't know'

'So what are you to going to do now?' Hanna asked, crossing her arms.

'You did to take this to the police' Melissa went into her pocket and pulled out a memory stick 'It has everything on it. All the proof you need. I will say you escaped and that I was careless. I am ready to accept my guilt now but I need to make sure he doesn't come after you in the meanwhile. Come on, we don't have long'

 **TBONTB**

'What I would do for a coffee right now' Spencer said, tapping her foot.

'Do you want me to get you one?' Caleb asked, going to stand up but she stopped him.

'I can't. I can't have any caffeine' she told him, sighing.

'Spencer Hastings can't have caffeine? Okay, next joke' he said, sitting back down. She looked around before turning to him.

'I'm pregnant. That is what Hanna was being quiet about'

'Oh wow, congratulations I suppose' he replied, a hint of humour in his voice.

'Thanks I guess'

'I know Toby is innocent, but how are you going to prove it?' before Spencer could answer, her mother appeared. Spencer stood up.

'You have fifteen minutes. That is all I could get you, I'm sorry' Veronica told her. Spencer nodded and walked into the room her mother had just walked out off.

She ran to Toby, hugging him tightly and he returned the same amount of pressure.

'He took Hanna last night too' she told him, after their hug ended and they sat down.

'It's like he knew what to do to get me out of the way of protecting you' Toby said, annoyed.

'There might be a way of getting you out of this. It is a long shot but you have to trust me. I wish I could tell you but Tanner probably has this place bugged' she replied, sighing. He reached across the table for her hand.

'Jenna will crack. You have met my dad. He will give her the third degree and won't leave her alone until she has told the truth. I don't want you doing anything that will put you at the risk' he said, squeezing her hand.

'I can't take that risk. I will get you out of here' she proclaimed, giving him a small smile.

'That is what your mom said. Something about there is no way she is not going to let me not be at the birth of her first grandchild?' he raised an eyebrow.

'I had to tell her. Count yourself lucky that was her reaction. It's my dad you have to worry about' she replied. Before he could reply, Tanner came through the door.

'It hasn't even been five minutes yet' Spencer shot, annoyed.

'Your friends have just come into the station'

'Friends?' Spencer questioned.

'Emily Fields and Hanna Marin. They say they have just escaped your kidnapper and they have proof but they want you there' Tanner replied. Spencer's phone buzzed and she saw a text from Melissa.

 _Make sure Toby is there when you look at the proof. There is the true explanation of what happened to his mother on there._ Spencer's eyes widened.

'Spence?' Toby asked, concerned.

'Melissa says there's an explanation of what happened to your mom in the proof' she turned to Tanner and showed her her phone 'he has to be there'

 **TBONTB**

'Tanner really is a heartless bitch for not letting Toby be here' Hanna said, rolling her eyes.

'She is just doing her job. You are lucky I managed to get you girls to be here' Veronica replied, sighing. Tanner walked in with a laptop and the memory stick. There was a long silence and it felt like forever before Tanner asked if they were ready. They all nodded and then the room was filled with static noise.

'What-the-hell?' Hanna proclaimed, putting her hands over her ears. Tanner turned the laptop to them where they saw a message.

 _It's going to take a lot more than sisterly love to get the truth. Watch your back. –A_


	7. Chapter 7

To Be Or Not To Be:

Chapter Seven: A Is For Accessory

Two weeks had past and the girls were practically living together, scared to leave each other alone, especially leaving Spencer alone. It was now June and the weather was getting warmer. Exams were over and in a week, they would be graduated. They were all at Spencer's when Alison came rushing in after being on the phone, looking stressed.

'What is it, Ali?' Aria asked, worried.

'That was the police. They have found CeCe. She was in Atlanta. They traced her through the email I sent her. She told me it was unidentifiable email. She is never going to forgive me and she certainly isn't going to give me that memory stick' Alison replied, sighing.

'You have to try, Ali. That video maybe our only chan-'

'Don't you think I know that, Spencer' Alison cut across her, making an annoyed sound 'I am going to have to try and see her' there was a beeping sound and they all got their phones out.

'Accessory for murder?' Aria started to say

'Or Accessory for arson?' Emily said

'Or The blind girl loses all of her senses. Forever' Spencer swallowed loudly.

'You have three choices. What is it going to be?' Hanna finished, sighing.

'So wait, what? We let Ali go down for helping CeCe out of the country and we have the video? Arson? Is he talking about the Jenna thing?' Aria questioned, looking at her phone.

'I think he is saying if we come clean about the Jenna thing, he will make Jenna tell the truth or he kills Jenna and they won't have a case' Spencer said when her mother came rushing through the door.

'Mom, how was the meeting? Can I see Toby yet?' Spencer asked, rushing to her.

'I can't represent him anymore. His case has been forwarded to someone else' Veronica replied, sighing and put her bag down on the side.

'What, why?' Spencer questioned, frantic.

'They know about you being pregnant and they suggested I step down from the case because of conflict of interest' her mother told her, before walking over to the coffee machine.

'What? He has been in a cell for two weeks. I can't see him because of the nature of the crime he didn't do. I had to attend my 12 week scan last week on my own. Are you saying you can't do anything' Spencer proclaimed. There was then a knock on the door. Aria walked to open it and Tanner walked in, heading straight to Alison.

'What are you doing?' Emily asked, in shock.

'Alison Dilaurentis, I am arresting you on suspicion of preventing the course of justice…'

 **TBONTB**

'We have no video. Alison is in a cell right now for being an accessory to Wilden's murder. So our only options right now are to confess to The Jenna Thing or Jenna dies' Spencer said, as she paced her room.

'Will you sit down, Spencer? You are giving me a headache' Hanna complained, rolling her eyes.

'I know what you are thinking, Spence, but I am not going to let you do it. What good is it going to do to the baby if you just switch places with Toby in jail? Aria questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Aria is right. We will work out something but not that' Emily added, sighing. Spencer's bedroom door opened and her mother stood in the doorway.

'You might want to come downstairs' Veronica told her, with a small smile. Spencer was suspicious but listened to her mother and followed her down the stairs where she saw Toby in her living room. She gasped in shock and ran to him.

'What? How?' she asked, hugging him.

'My dad found a receipt for a journal that was dated three days ago and he checked the writing to Jenna's before she went blind and it is a completely different handwriting' he told her, still holding her close.

'They checked the writing to Wren's notes from the hospital. They match. There is a warrant for his arrest. They are searching for him all over the state' Veronica said. Spencer turned to her, her arm still around Toby.

'And Melissa?'

'She will be taken in for questioning too' her mother sighed. Emily, Aria and Hanna had come downstairs. Emily's face lit up when she saw Toby and ran to hug him. Spencer moved out of the way to allow her to.

'So what they are going to arrest them both?' she asked Veronica, raising an eyebrow.

'Yes. Melissa chose her path. If she tells the truth, she will be fine'

'Hey, Han, do you want to catch that movie you wanted to see?' Aria asked, turning to Hanna.

'What movie? There is no goo-' Aria discreetly elbowed Hanna 'Yes, let's go'

'I'll come too' Emily said before leaving.

'Come on, I have something to show you' Spencer said, taking his hand and guiding him upstairs. She let go of his hand once she was in her room and the door was shut. He sat on her bed whist she went into her jewellery box and took out her ultrasound picture she had been saving for him.

'Is that what I think it is?' he asked, as she walked over to him.

'I had it done last week. I wanted to wait, until you got out but Mom insisted having it done because I was at the twelve week mark' she replied, handing him the ultrasound.

'Oh wow, that is something else' he said, looking at the picture 'You know, you are changing already'

'Come off it! I am thirteen weeks pregnant. According to this app I have, the baby is the size of an egg. Wait, let me get my phone' she got her phone from her table and began to read 'The baby is 7.5cm long and weighs 25g. The baby should be kicking soon'

'Oh, is this baby going to kick me out of bed too?' he questioned, laughing.

'I do not kick you out. You must be dreaming' she replied, smirking and walked over to him.

'You look done in. When was the last time you slept properly?' he asked, leaning forward and took her hand.

'Not since before you went. You know, I can't sleep properly when you are not here' she sighed

'Well then, you can sleep now' he said, pulling her down so she could lay on him.

 **TBONTB**

Emily sat outside the police station. She had been there for nearly two hours. She was not allowed to see Alison but that did not stop her from wanting answers.

'Here you are, Em. We are starting to worry about you' she turned and saw Hanna and Caleb. She sighed but didn't move.

'I'm sorry. I just wanted to know she was okay' Emily replied, sighing.

'I'll go and get us some coffee' Caleb said, He had gotten good at knowing when to excuse himself.

'Are you okay, Em? You have be-'

'Ali told me she loves me and she wants to be with me'

'What? Do you believe her?' Hanna questioned in shock.

'I don't know. I want to believe her. But I really don't know' Emily replied, her voice breaking.

'You love her. Like actual in love with her but she needs to prove she is in love with you too. Not just loves you. I mean, I love you but I'm not in love with you' Hanna said, smiling.

'I'd be a bit worried if you were in love with me, Han. Anyways, I am worried, what if she..'

'Rejects you again? I'll kick her arse if she does' Hanna promised with a smile. The door opened behind them and they turned to see Alison walking out with Jason behind her.

'Ali, what did they say to?' Emily asked, standing up.

'You waited for me?' Alison questioned. Emily nodded 'They are releasing me on bail. Until CeCe goes on trial. She won't even see me'

'That is what you get when you are a murderer' Jason muttered before heading over to his car.

 **TBONTB**

Spencer woke sometime later to find she was alone. She sat up, looking around her room but she could not see Toby anywhere.

She headed downstairs, calling his name but she got no reply. Her parents weren't even in. She poured herself a glass of water when Toby came rushing through the back door.

'Toby, where have you been?' her face fell when she saw he was covered in blood.

'I didn't do it. You have to believe me' he cried, rushing forward. He went to touch her but stopped and she saw his hands were covered in blood.

'You didn't do what?' he couldn't answer as there was a knock on the door 'Go and get a shower. Now!'

Once he had gone upstairs, she answered the door and Tanner walked in with an officer she had forgotten the name of.

'Is Toby here?' Tanner asked, looking around.

'He is taking a shower. What is going on?' Spencer questioned, quickly.

'Convenient. Jenna Marshall's body has been found. Stabbed to death' Spencer's face fell, her gaze shifting to upstairs as she heard pouring water.


	8. Chapter 8

To Be Or Not To Be

 **AN:** _The PLL timeline is so messed up so I've attempted to make better sense of it and recreated the time of some of the events in previous seasons._

Chapter Eight- Always One Step In Front

Spencer laid across her bed, her heart racing the events of the day. Toby had been in the shower for a long time. Tanner had said he had twenty four hours to come down to the station and give a statement or they would be back to arrest him.

She took her English book from her desk to try and distract herself when Toby walked into her room, fresh from his shower. He was silent as he walked over to her, sitting next to her and kissed her forehead.

'I know you didn't kill her but you need to tell me why you were covered in her blood' Spencer told him, sighing.

'You always had so much in faith in me. How do you know I didn't do it?' he questioned, sounding distant and looked away.

'Because I know you' she squeezed his hand. He turned to her and she gave him a small smile.

'I have killed her so many times in my head. For everything she has done. For taking my…' his voice trailed off and he swallowed loudly 'But I could never do it. Because that would mean she would have won and I would be no better than her. Also, her mom made my dad happy again after my mom and Jenna was a part of that' he went quiet then and there was a moment of silence.

'There should be some of your clothes in the second drawer' she said after moment, trying to change the subject. He nodded and kissed her before heading over the drawer. Then there was ping on her laptop of a new email. She headed over to her desk then swallowed loudly when she read the email.

 _I found this on his laptop, Spencer. Take it to the police. It's all the proof you need. Melissa x ._ There was also a video attachment.

'Spence, what's wrong?' Toby asked, walking over to her. She moved out of the way so he could read the email. His fists clenched as she tried to open the attachment.

'December 10th 2011' she read aloud.

'Is that the time you were in Radley?' she nodded, sighing.

 **TBONTB**

Emily had become restless. She had decided to try and have an early night but she was wide awake. She looked at her alarm clock and saw it was 9:02pm. She sighed, grabbed her car keys and drove.

She found herself at Alison's. She had not made the intention to come. She was debating on driving back home but every fibre of her being told her stay. She unbuckled her seat belt and got out of her car. She found Alison on the front steps.

'Hey, Em. It's getting kind of late isn't it?' Alison questioned, standing up.

'I was driving and I found myself here. I've been thinking about you said' Emily replied, walking towards her.

'Don't do or say anything you don't mean' Alison told her, staring at her intensely, so much so Emily felt her soul set on fire.

'I love you, Ali. I always have. I never hid that. But you sent me mixed messages for months then you go missing and I am left wondering if it was just you or I like girls in general. I like girls. A lot. I know who I am but who are you, Ali? Do you know who you are?' Emily replied, raising an eyebrow.

'I liked boys a lot. I still do. But then there's you. The moment I saw you with Ben, I was jealous. At first, I thought it was because I liked Ben but he wasn't in my dreams. You were. It didn't make sense. I have never thought about a girl the way I think about you. I don't know what I am. But I love you' Alison replied, smiling a little.

'There's a difference between loving someone and being in love with them though' Emily said. Alison walked forward and took Emily's hand who looked at her, confused as Alison placed her hand over her chest. Where her heart was.

'Do you feel that?' Alison asked, smiling.

'Your heart. It's racing' Emily replied, swallowing loudly.

'Yes. It does every time I look at you' Alison told her, placing her other hand on Emily's face, lightly caressing her cheek. Emily felt her own heart racing and before she question what she was doing, she was kissing Alison. Like she had never kissed anyone. She gasped as Alison returned the same amount of pressure.

'I love you, Emily. I'm in love with you' Alison said, quietly before kissing her again.

 **TBONTB**

'Are you sure you want to watch this with me? Radley was a crazy time for me. I understand if you can't' Spencer said. The video was paused on the date. She could barely remember her time at Radley. She remember losing a night. She put it down to lack of sleep but now she was worried it was something else.

'It's okay. I'm okay. I need to' Toby replied. She nodded. She sighed deeply before hitting play.

 _Spencer was sat in her room at Radley, looking out at the night sky. She was thinking if she could smash the window with her chair and escape back to reality but this was reality now. She was holding a bottle. It was full of alcohol._

' _You know, you must really have a thing for me, if you would risk your job and bring me alcohol, knowing I'm on medication' she said, laughing._

' _Come on, me and you both know you are not taking your medication' a voice in the shadows replied. She turned and saw Wren. She smiled._

'What the hell? I have no memory of this. At all' Spencer said in shock, turning to Toby.

'You sure you want to watch this?' he asked, putting a protective arm around her.

'No, I need to' she said, turning back to the video.

' _Are you going to see my sister? I think she still is in love with you' Spencer asked, standing up, wobbling a little._

' _I don't want to waste my time with the wrong Hastings sister' he replied, with a smile before standing up to help her._

' _But you are wasting your time with this Hastings sister. The other one is actually in love with you. Me on the other hand…'_

' _Let's not talk about that right now. Tell me more about Mona said to you before you admitted' he said, helping her to sit on her bed._

' _Instead I fell in love with a backstabbing bastard who used me as part as his sick twisted revenge against my dead best friend. I gave my virginity to him!' she proclaimed, flopping back onto the pillows._

Spencer's eyes widened in shock, quickly pressing pause.

'You have no memory of saying that?' Toby asked. She detected a little upset and hurt in his voice.

'No' she turned to look at him 'I'm sorry'

'It's okay. I didn't leave you much room to think anything else' he replied. She felt his arm around her tightened a little.

'We don't have to watch anymore. Not if you don't want to' she said, not sure what she could say to comfort him.

'No, we need to know what he is claiming to have on you now' he pressed play again.

' _Alison didn't sound like the nicest person in the world' Wren told her._

' _Nice person? She wanted to play a prank on Toby. Apparently he was spying through our windows. She had a stink bomb. She said it was a stink bomb. But I don't think it was. I gave her the lighter that lit the fatal fuse. I was scared of her. I wanted to tell her what she was doing was wrong but I was scared. Three days later, we learnt Jenna Marshall was blind because of what we did' Spencer replied, sighing._

' _But she had surgery didn't she? She is okay'_

' _That is beside the point, Wren. She spent two years blind. That is a long time'_

' _From what I've seen and heard, it sounds like karma to me' she knew instantly what he meant._

' _Melissa told you about the videos?' he nodded and she exhaled deeply._

' _She sounds like the step sister from hell' he said after a moment._

' _She is just from hell in general' she scoffed, before going quiet._

' _Spence, are you okay?' he asked, rubbing her arm._

' _Don't call me that. It reminds me of when… he would call me it. And it sounded nice and it made me feel at home and I hate myself for feeling like that after what he did to me' she replied, as tears began to fall._

' _What am I supposed to call you then? It's your name' she sat up, shrugging. The next thing, she knew he was kissing her but she pushed him away._

' _No, don't. We can't. I don't want to. I think you should leave' she said, standing up._

' _It's not like you will remember it. I made sure of that' he told her, standing up also. She hinted a sense of threat in her voice._

' _What did you to me?' Spencer cried_

' _The same thing that I did to Emily' she gasped, her eyes widening._

' _Please, get out. Just go. Wren, don't do this. You are better than this' she pleaded with him._

' _That's your first mistake. You don't know me at all. You don't even know my real name' he replied. She looked at him confused before having her eyes on the door. He laughed before turning away 'I have you all to myself finally'_

 _She ran for the door but he stopped her, pushing her against the wall. Defence mode kicked in and she kicked him. Where it would hurt. He gasped as she headed for the door and opened it, running out._

The screen went black and Spencer let out the breath she did not know she was holding. She looked at Toby whose eyes were swimming with tears.

'For a moment there, I thought he was going to…' his voice trailed off.

'Yeah me too' she said, feeling her own tears falling. She pushed them away 'In the dollhouse, I lost a few nights there too. What if he finished what he meant to do in Radley?'

'Don't. Don't put that thought in my head. I already want to kill him enough as it is' he replied through gritted teeth. She tried to stop herself from crying when he pulled her into him, holding her tight when her phone buzzed. The sender was unknown.

 _I related with Jenna's desperation too well. I killed her before the desperation took a hold again_

'The fact he is with Melissa makes this very hard right now' Spencer said, sighing.

'We will find him. And he will pay for what he did' Toby replied, still holding her close.

TBONTB

Emily and Alison had moved to Alison's bedroom. They were involved in an intense kissing session on her bed. Emily pulled away, breathless.

'We don't have to. Not until you are ready again' Emily told her, resting her head against Alison's.

'No. I want to. But I need a glass of water. You are thirsty work, Fields' Alison said, kissing Emily again briefly before heading downstairs. She was pouring herself a glass of water when she felt someone grab her from behind and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

To Be Or Not To Be

Chapter Nine: Survival Of The Fittest

Alison flickered her eyes open and saw she was in a deserted warehouse. She would have screamed if it wasn't for the gag around her mouth. She looked around and saw Spencer laid besides her, out cold and a cut to her head. Alison tried to move but she found she was tied.

'I wouldn't move if I was you, Alison. Unless you want to end up like your friend here' a voice behind her. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It sent shivers down her spine. The figure moved in front of her and she realised she was face to face with her brother…

 **Earlier that day**

'How did he get this?' Aria asked Spencer after showing her the video that Melissa had sent her.

'He must have tapped into the security system at Radley' Spencer replied, sighing.

'It's disgusting. He needs to be locked up for good unless I get my hands on him first' Hanna said, through gritted teeth.

Spencer shook her head 'Han, I love you but please don't talk like that'

'What? He tried to rape you. No one does that to my best friend and gets away with it' Hanna told her, annoyed.

'Good to see we are on the same page, Hanna' Toby proclaimed, walking into the room.

'I'm going to take it to the police station and let them deal with it' Spencer said, standing up 'I want to go alone. I need to do this alone'

She could tell her loved ones wanted to argue but they didn't. She attached the video to her memory stick. As she turned, she saw Aria waiting to give her a hug.

'Hey, Aria. I'm fine honestly. I'm not dying' Spencer half laughed, hugging her friend back.

'We are your friends, Spence. How many more times do we need to tell you that?' Aria replied.

'Make sure you ring me if there is any trouble' Toby told her after Hanna had hugged her and pulled her into him, kissing her forehead.

'Yes, Dad, I will' Spencer found it amazing she could still joke after everything had happened but it was keeping her sane. She grabbed her coat and jacket before heading out. She drove to the precinct where she saw Melissa's car waiting outside. She saw her sister was in the car.

Spencer got out of her car and headed towards the other, knocking on the window when she got there.

'Spencer, you need to get in' Melissa wound her window down 'if you listen to me, everything will be okay'

'Melissa, what is going on?' Spencer asked, confused.

'He sent me to kidnap you. He said I need to prove myself to him but I don't want to. If we stick together, we can end this. You are the only one he will listen to. Just play along, please, Spence or he will come after you all' Melissa pleaded. Spencer sighed and nodded. She went around the other side and got in.

'Oh he doesn't know you are pregnant so you need to be careful. Now ruffle your hair and un button your blouse a bit. So he thinks I had a bit of struggle getting you into the car' Melissa said, answering Spencer's confused look 'And your phone. Give it here'

'I am not giving you my phone so you can give it to him' Spencer replied, annoyed.

Melissa grabbed her sister, getting her phone out of her pocket, ignoring Spencer's protests and smashed it against the steering wheel of the car.

'Hey, that still had 6 months left on it' Spencer exclaimed in shock.

'He can't have your phone if it got broken in our fight' Melissa replied, chucking the phone out of the window and wound it back up before starting to drive.

 **TBONTB**

Aria paced the Hastings living room, trying to call Spencer for the tenth time.

'Aria, sit down, you are giving me a headache. I am sure Spencer is fine. They will probably be ask-' Hanna stopped talking when there was a knock on the door. Toby went to answer it and Emily and Tanner walked in.

'Em, what's going on?' Aria asked, rushing forward.

'Ali's missing. I was at her house. We were… never mind but she went to get a drink. She's nowhere in her house and I found blood in her kitchen' Emily cried

'And that's not all. I witness something quite unusual when returning to the station to call this in' Tanner added, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

'What do you mean?' Hanna asked, crossing her arms.

'Spencer' they all turned to her in shock 'getting into her sister's car. Voluntarily may I add but wasn't you all saying last week how her sister was involved in what's been going with you girls so I am a little confused right now'

'I am sure there's a reasonable explanation' Hanna offered, feeling desperate.

'Explain this then. Melissa threw something out of the car before she drove off. Does this look familiar to you?' Tanner went in her pocket and pulled out a smashed phone.

'That's Spencer's' Toby said, taking the phone from her.

'That is what I thought. I need to know if Spencer's in danger because she got in the car voluntarily so that suggests to me she isn't in danger' Tanner replied, sighing.

'Well you have her broken phone so what does that tell you?' Hanna questioned, narrowing her eyes.

'I need to know if Alison Dilaurentis' disappearance tonight as anything to do with Spencer getting in her sister's car'

 **TBONTB**

Melissa pulled up outside a deserted warehouse south of Rosewood. Nothing looked familiar to Spencer of it.

'We need to make this real' Melissa said, taking off her seatbelt and got out of the car. Before Spencer could say anything, her sister was at her side of the car and dragged her out.

Spencer gasped in pain 'Melissa, you are hurting me'

'I'm just making it real, Spence' Melissa whispered to her and dragged her over the door of the warehouse.

It was bright inside, too bright. Melissa dragged her down a corridor and stopped at the fourth door. Before Spencer could even say anything, Melissa had pushed her inside and locked the door. She didn't have time to bang on the door because she saw Alison tied up on the floor and that was before everything went black.

 **TBONTB**

'I can't track Melissa's phone anywhere' Caleb sighed, pushing his laptop back.

'And the police don't think this is connected to Alison going missing but it has to be. I don't know why Spencer got into her sister's car on her own accord but it is connected' Hanna replied, sighing

'What the..' Toby said, taking his phone out of his pocket because it buzzed.

 **From: Melissa Hastings**

 _Come to Warehouse A1 Southwest of Rosewood. Alison and Spencer are here. Hurry!_

'Why are we waiting around here for then?' Emily questioned, standing up.

'Wait, what if this is another trap?' Aria quizzed

'I am not about to stand about to wait and see. Me and Emily will go. You guys stay here in case the police. Keep us updated and we will do the same' Toby said, grabbing his keys and headed out of the house with Emily.

'You and Alison are together aren't you?' Toby asked, as he started his truck.

'Yeah we are. How did you guess?' Emily asked, swallowing loudly.

'I could tell by the look on your face when you told us she was missing. And the way you have been acting. I know because it's the same for me with Spencer'

'I feel like my heart has been ripped out, Toby. What if we don't get to them in time? That's the only girl I have only truly loved and my best friend' she asked, close to tears.

 **TBONTB**

Alison stared at the person who had tried to kill her over two and half years ago and who had been torturing her friends for nearly a year. She gasped as he pulled the gag away.

'It's so nice to finally meet you properly, Alison' he told her, smiling widely.

'This is about me. It's always been about me. Let her go, you want me not her' she cried, her eyes falling on Spencer.

'That is not entirely true. It started with you but then Spencer came along and changed everything'

'She doesn't love you. She loves Toby. She is pregnant. Let her go' Wren's eyes widened

'Is she now? This changes everything' he said, with a chuckle.

 **TBONTB**

Toby and Emily pulled up outside the warehouse and rushed to the fire door to find it locked. She banged on the door.

'Em, you are going to hurt yourself. Come on, there has to be another way in' he said, putting his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away when they heard a loud scream. It didn't sound distant. It sounded loud. She gasped when she realised it was coming. It was coming from speakers all round them.

'That sounded like Ali' she cried, looking around them.

' _No one can hear you, Alison. There is no here to save you'_ Wren's voice came booming out of the speakers. Emily gasped. She felt helpless. There was no way in.

' _Just let her go, please. Please, Charles, let her go'_ Toby and Emily shared a look of fear.

' _I am going to kill her and you are going to watch then I am going to kill you. You will be with our lovely mother soon, Ali'_ Toby gasped, looking around for any way to get in.

' _You love her, in your own twisted way. Your life hasn't been the same since you met Spencer Hastings. You won't be able to live with yourself if you killed her'_

' _Othello killed Desdemona but he said he loved her. What is love, Alison? Because it seems like make belief to me'_

Spencer began to stir, groaning as she did. She felt her head as she woke then she saw him. Wren. _Charles._ She gasped. He turned to her and smiled evilly.

'Hello Spencer, how nice for you to join us' he told her

'You tried to drown me as a baby. Why did you do that?' Alison cried, trying to distract him away from Spencer.

'I didn't…that is what our god damn father told our mother. You were crying. I wanted to comfort you. I just didn't know how. I knew what made me feel better but I didn't know. I loved you, Ali. You were like my little doll' Wren told her, lightly touching her face.

'So Dad sent you to Radley. Then what happened? If you are going to kill us, Charles, you might as well tell us the full story' Alison said, quickly glancing at Spencer.

'The first eight years were awful. I didn't have any friends at all. Then when I was 13. She came. She looked what I thought you would look like'

'Bethany Young' Spencer gasped in shock.

'She was my replacement little sister. Five years past and we were inseparable. But over time, I needed a replacement mother too. I was craving motherly love. And it came. In 2005' Wren said. He seemed upset and Spencer actually felt sorry for him in that moment.

'Who was she?' Alison asked, her heart was now racing.

'Marion Cavanaugh' he replied, his gaze was now on Spencer who looked at him in complete shock.

Toby gasped as he heard his mother's name. Emily put a comforting hand on his shoulder when a side door suddenly opened. They looked at each other before running inside. The voices still loud and clear.

' _If you are lying, I swear to God, I will kill you myself'_

'Gotta love Spence for getting over protective' Emily muttered as they ran, pushing any door open they could.

' _I wish I was, Spencer. I really wish I was'_

' _I'm listening'_

' _Bethany was jealous. I was paying more attention to someone else. So Bethany killed her. Pushed her off the roof but then blamed it on me. She was a good liar. A really good compulsive liar. And they believed her because they think I tried to kill you._

' _But it was filed as suicide. Why would they do that?'_

' _Spencer, have you met my mother? She can buy herself out of anything!'_

Emily stopped running and turned to Toby because he had stopped and was crying. She ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and cried silently.

'I know it's hard to hear the truth but you really need to hurry up!' they turned and expected to see Melissa. But it wasn't Melissa. It was CeCe Drake.


	10. Chapter 10

To Be Or Not To Be

 **Chapter Ten: The End Of The Line**

'CeCe?' Emily gasped, walking towards her.

'Don't act so surprised, Emily. Me and you both know you worked out a long time ago I was involved somehow' CeCe replied, walking towards a power box on the wall.

'What are you doing?' Toby asked, watching her as she dismantled it.

'I am sure you are loving listening to all this but I need the power for something else' CeCe said and suddenly the PA system stopped working.

 **TBONTB**

Alison managed to wear away the rope that was keeping her tied. She stood up. Wren turned to her and laughed.

'Not bad. I was expecting you to take longer'

'So your mom paid off Radley to protect you. She has protecting you your whole life so why did you kill her?' Spencer questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Her loyalties changed. We had an argument. It was an accident' he replied, and for the first time she hinted a sense of regret in his voice.

'Charles, give it up. It's over' Alison said, softly.

'It is over when I say it is' he grabbed something from his back pocket. Both girls gasped when they realised it was a gun 'This is Toby's. I stole it when he was arrested. Quite poetic if you ask me. Getting killed by your boyfriend's gun'

'Please, don't do this' Alison begged, crying.

'It's not nice being labelled a monster. Getting accused of trying to drown your sister then getting accused of killing someone. So I showed them what a real monster is' he cried, his hands gripping the gun tight.

'So all this was to prove a point?' Spencer questioned, angry.

'I never wanted to get involved with Mona's game then I saw what she achieved with it. I knew I needed that power for myself. To take back what was taken from me. What you took from me' he told her, looking down.

'Are you seriously telling me this was all because I didn't love you back? Are you freaking kidding me?' she shouted in disgust.

'Not everything is about you, Spencer' he said, pointing the gun on her. Alison suddenly had a surge of bravery. She lunched forward, trying to grab the gun from him when it went off…

 **TBONTB**

'There's only three places they can be. Melissa is missing too. Wren found out she was double crossing him but he doesn't know that I am too' CeCe said, opening up a map.

'We don't have long. Where can they be?' Emily asked, looking at the map.

'Well we have a room which is perfectly sealed on this floor, well perfectly sealed if you don't know the building. There is one two floors up and then there is the roof. We just to stick tog-'there was a gun shot that echoed through the building.

'He wasn't supposed to shoot them yet!' CeCe hissed, annoyed.

'Yet?!' Toby said, in dismay.

 **TBONTB**

Spencer screamed. Alison and Wren sprang apart. She checked herself and saw she wasn't shot. Alison collapsed back into her and Spencer realised it was her who had been shot.

'ALI!' she felt herself crumpled under Alison's weight and fell to the floor. Alison was holding her stomach and Spencer saw blood, a lot blood.

'It wasn't supposed to happen!' Wren said, quietly, turning away from them.

'Spence, run!' Alison whispered, looking at the wall.

'How can I run?' Spencer questioned, her voice low.

'That wall it is a door. Run, please. Tell Emily I love her' Alison cried, her voice getting fainter.

'Ali, I am not leaving you' Spencer replied.

'God damn it, Spencer, for the first time in your life, just do as I tell you' Spencer sighed and stood up. Wren was collapsing to the floor, his head in his hands. She squeezed Alison's hand and walked towards the wall. Alison was right. It was a door…

CeCe ran to the end of the corridor, kicking the wall.

'CeCe, where did that come from?' Emily frantically asked her.

'I don't know. This wasn't part of the plan. That is why Melissa took Spencer today. It was supposed to give us enough time to bring him down once and for all' Cece proclaimed. She was close to tears.

'We need to find them now' Toby said, looking around.

'I don't know where they are. I don't eve-' CeCe stopped in her tracks as she saw a figure at the end of the corridor through a glass door 'Spencer?' she rushed to the door. Toby and Emily quickly followed her…

Spencer ran as if her life depended on it. She saw a fire extinguisher at the end of the corridor. She ran towards it. She struggled to get it off but managed to.

'Spencer?' she turned and saw CeCe Drake. She gasped and picked up the extinguisher, though she struggled and ran back to Alison and Wren. If she had waited a second longer, she would have seen Toby and Emily…

'Great. She thinks I am going to kill her' CeCe said as she ran after Spencer.

'The last time she saw you, I was about to slice in half. Can you blame her?' Emily questioned as her and Toby over took CeCe…

Spencer struggled with the weight of the extinguisher as she tried to get back to the room.

'Spence? Spencer?' she turned and saw Toby and Emily running towards her.

'What are you doing here? How did you..' Toby was the first to reach her and hugged her tightly.

'Melissa sent us a tip off. Where's Alison?' Emily questioned, walking towards Spencer and gave her a hug.

'There was a struggle and she was shot. She told me to run then I saw this and I knew I couldn't leave her' Spencer cried, dropping the extinguisher because the weight was getting too much. Emily caught it.

'We need to spilt up. There is another entrance to the room up them stairs' CeCe had caught up them and saw pointing to a set of stairs behind them. Toby's arm tightened around Spencer…

'Are you just going to sit and watch me die?' Alison asked, her voice faint.

'I watched our mother bury you nearly three years ago. I have patience' Wren replied, sitting beside her.

'Why did you try and kill me? Was because I was the reason you ended up in Radley?' Alison questioned, coughing.

'Partly yes but Mom always had more time for you. Your little games with your friends. She forgot about me so I made sure she would never forgot me' he told her, lightly touching her face.

'I'm your sister. Did that ever cross your mind?' she said, her eyes falling.

'I'm going to make this easier for you. Almost painless' he moved his hand around her throat and tightened his grip 'Bethany died of suffocation so will you'

Alison closed her eyes then his grip was gone and he was lying across her. She snapped her eyes open and saw Spencer and Toby standing above her. He was holding a fire extinguisher. Behind them, she could just make out Emily and CeCe Drake.

'Emily…'

 **TBONTB**

Alison and Wren was rushed to hospital. She knew a blood transfusion and fast. And the only match they had at that moment was Spencer who couldn't give it because she was pregnant.

'How long before they find a match?' Aria asked, as she brought Spencer a cup of coffee.

'There is one in Harrisburg. It is already on its way. It shouldn't be long' Spencer replied, taking the cup from her.

'Might be too late' Emily muttered, sighing.

'Don't talk like that, Em. She is Alison Dilaurentis. The girl has nine lives' Toby told her, walking towards her.

'Wren, Charles, whatever his name is, is he alive?' Aria questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Unfortunately' Toby said as Hanna walked into the room and hugged Spencer.

'We have to go. The doctor is ready to do you a scan, Spence' Hanna said, hugging her again before leaving with Emily and Aria.

'Hey, you okay?' Spencer asked Toby, as he sat on the edge of her bed.

'When I heard that gunshot, I feared the worst. I know Emily is going through hell right now but I am relieved it's Alison not you' before Spencer could reply, the doctor was coming through the scanning machine.

'Hello, Spencer, I'm surprised to see you again so soon but under the circumstances, I am happy you are well. We just need to check the baby and you should be okay' her doctor told her as he set up the machine.

'I can not only tell you the baby is okay but I can also tell you the sex of the baby if you wish' the doctor said a few moments later as Spencer was wiping away Toby's tears.

'Do you want to know?' she asked Toby, smiling.

'Do you want to know?' he asked back. She nodded and turned back to the screen.

'I can happily tell you from what I can see, you are having a boy'

 **TBONTB**

'Em, please just sit down, Alison is going to be fine. She's a Dilaurentis' Aria said, walking towards Emily and sitting her down when Jason Dilaurentis walked in.

'Jason, how's Ali?' Hanna asked, looking at how tired and upset he was.

'The blood transfusion is here. She should be okay' he replied, breathing heavily.

'And Wren?' Emily's perfectly drawn eyebrow shot up.

'Charles. And he is fine. It's gone take a lot more than a hit to the head to get rid of him. He and Ali have that in common' Jason replied, sighing.

'Have you been see him?' Hanna asked, as Spencer and Toby walked towards them.

'They won't let him. You think they would let me see my own brother' Jason put his head in his hands.

'How's the baby, Spence?' Aria asked her, trying the change the subject.

'Fine, actually we have something to tell you' but she didn't have time to say anything because Alison had started to flat line.


	11. Chapter 11

To Be Or Not To Be

 **AN:** Sorry for the delay. I started to write this days ago and it had a very different ending to it has now but I didn't like it. So I re wrote it.

 **Chapter Eleven: Memory Lane**

Alison was drifting in and out of conscious. She was trying to keep a grip on life but she was slipping further and further. All that was keeping her alert was the thought of Emily and a certain memory stuck in her mind.

 _It was Hanna's 17th birthday and Spencer had offered to host a small party at her family's lake house, hoping it would be a distraction for all of them. Emily was worried because Maya was missing. Spencer was struggling with the fall out of her break up with Toby and Aria just wanted to escape family drama for one night._

 _Unknown to them, Alison liked to come home for each of their birthday's and spy on them for at least five minutes because she felt like she was close to them again. She was taking an even bigger risk coming to Hanna's birthday because in a month it would be Spencer's birthday and she would have to try and return again._

 _When she arrived in the bushes near the lake house, she could see both Spencer and Emily drinking. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Emily came outside and Alison had to hide again. She could still see Spencer downing some vodka._

' _Oh Spence, what have I told you about not allowing the world see your pain' Alison muttered to herself when she saw Garrett and Jenna walking to the lake house. She wondered what they could be doing here because the last she heard they had broken up._

' _This is invite only. You need to leave' Emily told them, crossing her arms. Alison smirked. She liked drunk Emily. It was something else._

' _We need to see Spencer. It's about them videos' Garrett replied, raising an eyebrow._

' _They are gone. Long gone' Emily said, narrowing her eyes at Jenna._

' _Yes, that is what you said before but I don't believe you. Not now I know what is on them videos. Tell me, is that why Spencer and Toby broke up? Did she find out what he was capable of?' he questioned. Bile rose in Alison's stomach. She was ashamed she had to use such a video to blackmail Jenna with but it was the only she had._

' _Is that what she told you? Oh I'd be happy to show you what is on them videos, Garett, I really would. Then you would see what your girlfriend is capable of' Emily proclaimed. Alison could see she was about to throw up and it took her everything to remain on the spot she was stood._

' _I don't know what you sug-'_

' _Whatever Jenna has told you is a lie. Whatever she told you about Toby is actually what she did. And you should leave Jenna before I do something I regret. Throwing crap around about my frie-'_

' _Emily!' she turned and saw Spencer who quickly went to support her. Luckily for Emily, Spencer was little less drunk then her._

' _Oh just in time. Jenna here has been telling her boyfriend that her step brother forced himself on her but me and you know different don't we, Spence?' Emily turned to Jenna 'Did you have to force this one into bed too?'_

' _You need water. Lots of it' Spencer said, helping Emily back into the lake house. Once Emily was back inside, Spencer retreated back to Garrett and Jenna._

' _The thing about Emily is. She is very drunk. But she is a very blunt, honest drunk' and Spencer went back into the house._

 _Alison smirked as she turned to leave. She admired how her friends had changed since she left. They were still friends, like sisters. They had come fighters. And she wished she could be a part of it…_

She could hear her name as she began to come around. She felt pressure on her hand and she looked up and saw Jason. She smiled and started looking around.

'Where's Spencer? Is she okay?'

'Spencer is fine, Ali. Thanks to you. Everyone is fine. We were just waiting for you but you do like to keep us waiting' Jason replied, smiling.

'And Charles?' she asked, sitting up.

'He is alive. But he going somewhere where he can't hurt you or your friends ever again'

TBONTB

'I just want to know why' Emily proclaimed, as she, Hanna and Spencer pulled up the hospital. Aria's parents had took her away, fearing the worst could happen.

'Em, you do really want to know what happens in that head of his?' Spencer questioned, sighing.

'Not really' Emily admitted, as they caught the lift.

'Looks like they allowed Toby back at work' Hanna said, as they reached Alison's floor and saw him outside Alison's room in his uniform.

'I know' Spencer replied, smirked.

'Okay, pregnancy hormones, remember you are in a public place' Hanna replied, rolling her eyes.

'Ali best be okay or I will never forgive myself' Emily said, as they walked toward Alison's room.

'She will be. She is a DiLaurentis. She's a fighter' Hanna replied, squeezing her friend's hand.

'Hey, you. How's the patient?' Spencer asked Toby, as she reached him. He put an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

'She's just come around but it's just family at the moment, Em' he turned to Emily who was about to walk into the room 'I came to see how she was on my break'

'How long do they think it will take for a full recovery?' Hanna asked, trying to glance into Alison's room.

'It's hard to say but as long as sh-'

'Are we allowed to see Wren?' Emily suddenly cut in.

'Jeez, Emily, at least call him by his real name' Hanna muttered, rolling her eyes.

'Whatever' Emily turned to Toby 'Are we allowed to see him?'

'And why would you want to see him? After everything he has done?' Toby questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Because of everything he has done. I want a reason. We know why he tortured Ali. A vengeful brother. We all know why he tortured Spencer. A scorned lover' Spencer shook her head as Emily spoke 'But why me? Why Hanna and Aria?'

'Because he's sick, Emily. What other reason do you need?' Spencer asked, sighing.

'You know if you won't help, I'll do it myself' Emily said, walking away. Spencer, Toby and Hanna exchanged a look of concern and followed her. Spencer grabbed Emily's arm who turned around, annoyed.

'Emily, you can't do this'

'I just need a reason. An explanation. Am I not entitled to that?' Emily exclaimed, crossing her arms.

'She has a point' Spencer said to Toby.

'It's more than my job is worth and it is my first day back' he replied, sighing.

'She isn't going to let it go' she told him, raising an eyebrow.

'I am here you know? Look, Toby, before you were a policeman, you were my best friend. All I am asking for is five minutes please. You can stand guard outside. Please, I'll take Spencer with me. I'll be fine' Emily pleaded

'Fine but Spencer, you are not going inside. Your blood pressure has only just returned to normal. Hanna can go in with you' Toby replied, sighing.

'I don't know whether or not to be happy or pissed off with that comment' Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

'Well I am not giving you a choice. Not when we have our son to think about' he told her, taking her hand.

'Wait, you found out already? Why didn't you tell me?' Hanna exclaimed, happily. Spencer gave Toby a look as if to say ' _look what you have done now'_.

 **TBONTB**

'My partner is on guard. Wait here, I'll go and tell him that I can take over if he wants a break' Toby said, as they reached the floor Wren was on. The girls nodded and waited around the corner where they could not be seen. When they saw the police officer enter the lift, they retreated down the corridor. Spencer sat down whilst Emily went to the door before turning to Spencer and Toby.

'Congratulations by the way. I realised I never really said it before but now I mean it more than ever' Spencer smiled and nodded.

'Don't encourage her. She should have told us the moment she found out!' Hanna proclaimed, sighing.

'Hanna, come on, remember what we are about to do' Emily said before taking a deep breath and walking into the room.

Wren or Charles as they should call him was hooked to a machine but appeared to be breathing by his self.

'Emily, Hanna, what a surprise' he croaked, without opening his eyes. Hanna clasped onto Emily who shook her head and kept walking forward.

'We want to talk but I want straight answers. No more games. If you try to hurt us, I have a best friend outside with a gun' Emily said, trying to sound brave.

'You mean a policeman with a gun, Emily and what do you want to know?' Charles asked, opening his eyes.

'Why me? Why Hanna and Why Aria? We understand Spencer and Alison. Well we don't understand as they did nothing wrong but we get why. Why us though?' Emily questioned, crossing her arms.

'Emily, you won. What is the point of carrying it on?' he sighed

'Because you are A. You performed open mouth surgery on my mouth and tried to saw Emily in half. What's the deal?' Hanna questioned. He laughed.

'That was fun' Emily shot a dangerous look at him 'I really don't get why Mona said you were the weak one'

'Just answer the question' Hanna replied, standing closer to Emily.

'Not without Spencer here' Charles said, coughing.

'Look, Spencer doesn't love you. She has never loved you. Get over it. She isn't coming in here' Emily told him, getting angrier.

'You can't be that desperate for answers then' Charles replied, closing his eyes again,

 **TBONTB**

'Thanks for doing this. Em just wants closure that's all' Spencer said to Toby, squeezing his hand.

'She really needs to stop with the best friend card. This is a one off. Now we have found A, I actually want to make a career out of this and things like this can cause loss of job' he replied, sighing 'I don't ever want to make that choice because I refuse to do it'

'Did I tell you how good you look in your uniform?' she asked, smirking.

'No. I think someone's hormones is messing with their head' he told her, moving closer to her and kissed her cheek, then her neck.

'I believe you are at work, officer' she said, pulling away but her smirk gave her away.

'Later?'

'Later' the door opened and Emily and Hanna walked out of Charles' room.

'How did it go?' Spencer asked, standing up.

'He won't give us anything. Not without Spencer there…'

'So we told him not chance in hell and he wouldn't say anything. It's not worth it. Come on, let's go and see how Alison is doing' Hanna carried on.

'Spence, you okay?' Toby asked, as she stopped and got out her phone.

'Yeah, just need to text my mom. All done. Let's go' she replied, smiling. Emily's felt her phone vibrate in her pocket but was smart enough to not look at it until Toby wasn't looking.

 **From: Spencer**

 **Let's come back tonight. Just let me distract Toby first.**


	12. Chapter 12

**To Be Or Not To Be**

 **Chapter Eleven- Friendship And Love Rules The World**

Spencer hated lying to Toby but she knew Emily would never find closure if she didn't get answers. Spencer felt extra guilty because she had made them both dinner followed by them retreating to the bedroom to keep him distracted. She felt like a horrible person and a good friend at the same time. As Toby laid asleep next to her, she received a text from Emily.

 **From Emily**

 **Are you sure you are okay with this?**

 **From Spencer**

 **I'll be fine. Me and Aria will be at the hospital in 20 minutes.**

She put her phone down and sighed. She looked down at her sleeping boyfriend when she felt a little nudge in her stomach and the whole plan of going to the hospital seemed a million miles away. She put her hand to her stomach and felt the nudge again. The baby. It was kicking. She gasped, tears in her eyes.

'Spence, are you okay?' Toby asked, sleepily.

'The baby. It kicked' his eyes snapped open. He looked at her in amazement. Her heart broke into a million pieces. She could not leave now but her best friend was relying on her. She watched as he replaced her hand on her stomach with his own. Her phone beeped and she sighed, closing her eyes.

'Spencer, what is it?' he asked, looking up at her. He smiled as he felt the baby kick himself. She sighed again and got her phone.

 **From: Aria**

 **I'm outside. How long you going to be?**

Again, she was faced with an impossible decision of choosing between her boyfriend and best friends but she knew she had to make one and quick.

 **TBONTB**

Aria sat in her car outside the brew waiting for Spencer, hoping she wouldn't be long because she was trying to avoid Ezra and his million questions. She wasn't ready to give them and she did not know if she ever would be. She texted Spencer, seeing how long she was going to be. She had come home from her family's intervention to hear what had happened and promised Emily to do what she could to help her. Her phone buzzed with a reply from Spencer.

 **From: Spencer**

 **I can't do this, I'm sorry**

'This was your idea, Spence' Aria muttered as she dialled Emily's number.

'Why are you ringing me? Aren't you supposed be driving?' Emily's response was frantic.

'Em, Spencer, she isn't coming' Aria sighed, running her hand through her hair.

'What? Why? This was her idea' Emily replied, confused.

'I know but she just texted me saying she can't do it. She's pregnant. She's had two miscarriage scares. Maybe she's thought about it' Aria offered, trying to calm the mood.

'She should have thought about that before she started to make promises she can't keep' and Emily hung up. Aria looked up at Toby's flat and saw in the window there a faint light on. She looked at her car door, tempted to go up but she also did not want to drop Spencer in it with Toby in case she hadn't told. Aria understood where Spencer was coming from but it was going to take Emily a lot more convincing.

The next day at school was tense. They had already finished lessons but the girls had all agreed to help with graduation. Emily was not talking to anyone, including Hanna and Aria. There was an awkward pause as Spencer walked over to them.

'Here she is. Since when do you break your promises, Spencer? I thought we were a team. On each other's side. I understand if this was to with not harming the baby but why make the promise in the first place?' Emily questioned, crossing her arms.

'Em, can we not do this here?' Spencer asked, her attention on the students listening in.

'Why not? It's okay for you. You know why he tortured you' Emily said. Spencer had no idea where this anger was coming from. It was making her irrational.

'And do you think that makes it any better? I had to spend my 18th birthday in that place' Spencer exclaimed.

Emily laughed a cold laugh. Something which did not suit her 'And he tried to kill Jenna at mine. We deserve to know the truth, Spence. I wouldn't have let him hurt you. As soon as it started to get too much, we would have took you out. We had all this planned out, Spencer. What changed?'

'I felt the baby kick for the first time last night and it brought everything into reality' Emily's face relaxed and she sighed.

'That's amazing, Spence. What did it feel like?' Hanna asked, nudging her slightly.

'Just that. Amazing. Emily, I am sorry. I really am. The country state police will get everything out of him. I don't want to fight as there is something I want to ask you' Spencer replied, raising an eyebrow.

'What do you want to ask me?' she questioned, narrowing her eyes.

'Toby made the suggestion actually and I agree with him. We want you to be Godmother, if you want to' Spencer asked, with a smile.

'Hey! What about us?' Hanna questioned. Aria nudged her to shut up.

'Of course I want to be Godmother, you idiot. Come here' Emily replied, finally smiling and hugged Spencer.

'I don't want you guys to think I am favouring Emily by asking her. I'm not. It's just…'

'Toby is just as close to Emily as you. We get it, don't we, Hanna?' Aria said, looking at her who nodded with a smile.

'Ha. Emily, you are so going to be that cool lesbian aunt!' Hanna exclaimed, with a grin.

'Again, with the stereotypes, Hanna, really?' Emily questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Who have you thought about being Godfather then?' Aria asked, changing the subject.

'We thought about it and there is only one person really' Spencer replied, smiling widely at Hanna.

'Caleb? Oh my god, he is going to be stoked!' Hanna replied, getting out of her phone 'Don't worry. I am only going to ask him if he has seen Toby today!'

 **TBONTB**

'So how is Spencer sleeping now? Hanna said she was struggling before' Caleb asked, as he walked into Toby's flat.

'Yes, she is fine now. She still wakes up in the middle of night, walks around for a bit but then goes back to sleep. I'd rather her do that then not sleep at all' Toby replied. Caleb was about to reply when he got a text from Hanna.

'Oh that's weird, Hanna wants to know if I've seen you today. Why would she ask that?' he questioned, confused.

'That means Spence has already asked Emily. I have something to ask you. Do you want to sit down?' Toby replied, pointing to the sofa.

'Asking me to sit down, this must be serious' Caleb said, sitting down.

'Me and Spencer were talking last night and we agreed that we want Emily to be godmother to the baby and you to be godfather, so would you?' Toby asked, after a moment.

Caleb raised an eyebrow 'Be godfather? Of course, man, I'd be honoured' he held his hand out and they slapped their hands together.

'Thank you that means a lot'

'Hanna says it's a boy. Congratulations. I've been trying to imagine a boy who is a mixture of you both' Caleb said

'Scary thought, yeah?' Caleb nodded, laughing when they heard voices outside.

'….Hanna, chill out'

'…I just need to know. Where's Em?'

'…Ali is getting released today. So she has gone to pick her up?'

'…Ah yes. I am so blonde sometimes'

'…You said it'

'…Jeez, guys, I only have little legs. You could have waited'

'…Sorry, blame Hanna' and the door opened and Hanna, Spencer and Aria walked in.

'Well?' Hanna asked, crossing her arms.

'He asked and I said yes' Caleb replied, laughing at Hanna was acting. Spencer smiled widely and walked over to Toby. She sat next to him and he put an arm around her.

'You do realise if you ever have a girl, you have to make me godmother you know?' Hanna asked, wearing what Spencer would only describe as a Hanna smile.

'Erm, let's go one baby at a time please' Spencer laughed. Her phone was ringing and her mom's name flashed across the screen. She picked it up.

'Hey, Mom, what's up?'

'Where are you now? And who is with you?'

'I'm at Toby's with him, Hanna, Caleb and Aria. Mom, what is wrong?'

'Where's Emily?'

'At the hospital, why?'

'Honey, Wren, sorry, Charles, they have just found his body'

'What? As in..'

'Yes' Spencer hung on her mom, in shock.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Toby asked her, putting a hand on her knee.

'Charles. He is dead'


	13. Chapter 13

To Be Or Not To Be

Chapter Twelve – Game Over?

Spencer sat in the police station, waiting to hear would happen to Melissa who was currently the number one suspect in Charles' murder. The report from the hospital was that lack of oxygen was what killed, meaning someone came in and cut his oxygen supply off. Melissa had been in custody for over 12 hours and Spencer and Veronica had not left the police station.

Spencer sat with her head on her mother's shoulder, her entire body on edge over what could happen to her. She had barely slept. She just wanted to know her sister was going to be okay. Toby came and sat in the empty chair next to her. He was on duty but he had made an excuse for a break. He brought her a cup of coffee.

'How I wish that wasn't decaf' she complained and then sighed.

'I am going to see what is taking them so long' Veronica said, standing up and walked to the front desk. Spencer turned to Toby and smiled as he took her hand.

'I can't believe he is dead' she proclaimed, quietly.

'Couldn't have happened to a nicer person' he replied. She didn't say a word. She just kissed him softly, as feelings of relief and calmness washed over her.

'What was that for?' he asked, as her hands rested on his face.

'Because I've just realised. It's over. Actually over. Nearly a year of pain and torture is over' she replied, finding herself smiling.

'Spencer, your sister is requesting to see you, Aria, Emily and Hanna' she turned and saw her mother who looked like she was in need of a bath and sleep.

 **TBONTB**

'I don't understand why Caleb and Toby can't be in here. They should be here' Hanna proclaimed, as they waited in an interview room.

'Mom thinks we shouldn't overwhelm Melissa. She has said she has a lot to tell us but they are at the other side of the glass so it will fine. Please, Han, just sit down, please' Spencer sighed. Hanna nodded and sat down when the door opened and Melissa walked in with Veronica.

'What's going on? Are they charging you?' Spencer questioned, noting how tired her sister looked.

'No, I was with Mom at the time of his death. They kept me to get information together over what's been happening over the past few years. My part but I didn't want you to hear it second hand' Melissa replied, then glanced at her mother and sighed.

'I just wish your Dad was here. I don't want to repeat this but I'll tell him what he needs to know' Veronica proclaimed, sitting down.

'Can we just get to it? This has been our hell for months and I don't want to live another second of it' Hanna exclaimed, sitting back on her chair.

'And my girlfriend is in hospital currently with a gun wound so I want to get back to her' Emily added, crossing her arms.

'Girlfriend?' Aria and Hanna mouthed at each other.

'Can we talk about Alison and Emily's relationship status later please? Go on, Melissa, take as long as you need' Spencer replied. Hanna rolled her eyes.

'I'm sorry. I really am. All I ever wanted to do was to protect Spencer. I thought if I stayed, I could do that but as time went on, I realised what he was doing and I couldn't get out. I tried so many times but…' Melissa started to say.

'He would threaten you with what you did. And with that out would mean you having to say why you did it' Spencer finished for her.

'I had no idea he was Ali's brother. Not at first. He let me carrying on thinking that you killed Alison and I had to help him' Melissa sighed.

'How did you two meet?' Emily questioned.

'Do you remember our argument on you 16th birthday, Spence?' Melissa questioned.

Spencer nodded 'I didn't think we would ever speak again'

'Well I went off and got drunk somewhere. That is when I met Wren. Please don't tell me to call him Charles. He will always be Wren to me. We became friends straight away and agreed to protect each other. The plan was pretend to be engaged and find out what people knew about that night but the plan came to a halt' Melissa replied.

'What kind of halt?' Aria questioned. Melissa's gaze fell on her sister who sighed heavily.

'You were never part of the plan, Spencer. Never. But I caught the looks between you two. I could tell you just liked the attention and deep down you didn't feel anything but he became different and distant, like he was really falling for you. I convinced myself it was a one sided thing but then I saw you both kissing you in your bedroom. I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach. I had started to fall for him. I was so angry and called off the whole plan. I got back with Ian. I thought that part of my life would be over. Weeks after, I realised you had done me a favour but I was still pissed at you so the childish, petty side of me tried to break up that thing up you had with the boy from the country club' Melissa said, sighing.

'I miss Alex. He was alright' Hanna suddenly added. Spencer and Aria turned to her and gave her a look to say 'what the hell'

'Okay, I get that. So you must have gotten back with him. How did he gain your trust again?' Veronica asked, raising an eyebrow.

'He told me how he was wrongly accused of murder. And how it had affected him. I realised as he told me, who he was talking about and I ran away because I was conflicted on what to do because you and Toby had only just gotten together, Spence and I didn't want any more secrets or drama between us but I went back because I felt sorry for him. He was getting restless. He would go into rants about how Emily had moved on from Alison, Hanna had stolen her Queen Bee status and how Ezra had moved on to Aria from her. That's when I realised something else was going on and he told me he was Ali's brother. He wanted to make you pay. All of you. He found out about Mona's game and came involved. He is the one who sent you the chucky dolls and he was the one who dealt the consequences when you didn't listen to them' Melissa turned to Spencer again, raising an eyebrow who instantly knew what she was referring to and screwed her fists in anger 'He just wanted you to himself, Spence. I tried to tell him not to, focus on the others. I'm sorry I did that but I had to get his attention of you. One night, I had to calm him down because he had a knife in his hand and was threatening to go and kill Toby. He was obsessed then when Mona was caught, I thought maybe he would give it a rest but he started working at Radley. I didn't know what to do so I…' Melissa trailed off, her head in her hands.

'What did you do, Melissa?' Spencer questioned, leaning across the table to her.

'I needed help, Spence but I couldn't leave. I needed someone who was willing to protect you as much as me. So I gave Mona the idea of seeking out Toby. I didn't think that it would make things worse. I didn't think you would end up in Radley' Melissa replied, leaning across the table for Spencer's hand but she took it away.

'You did a lot of not thinking, Melissa and look what has happened because of it. We have nearly died countless times. It wasn't just me who needed protecting. It was Aria, Hanna, Emily and Ali too' Spencer looked at her friends around her, who remained quiet 'I can't do this, I want to go'

'Spencer, don't you want to hear what your sister has to say?' Veronica questioned, as Spencer stood up.

'What's the point, Mom? It is always going to come down the same thing. Me. Me. Me. He just made up pathetic excuses to hurt my friends. Emily nearly got sawed in half, me and Aria nearly froze to death, Caleb nearly got burnt alive. We nearly all went to prison for murder…'

'I did go to prison for murder' Hanna cut across her, putting her hand up.

Spencer ignored her 'And you watched for three weeks whilst that bastard tortured us. Have you told Mom what he made Hanna do? Hanna shuddered, looking down.

Melissa bit her lip and began shake 'I'm sorry, Spence. I don't what else I can do or say'

'I think what Spencer is trying to say that after everything that has happened to us, she doesn't accept the fact you were trying to protect her' Aria said, stepping forward.

'You haven't made this easy for yourselves at all, you know. Hanna, he broke you and Caleb up. You were supposed to stay broken up not sneak around and not kissed Wren during that time. Emily, he has been pushing you and Alison together for months, you should hav-'

'Erm, how do you work that one out? She was in prison for weeks!' Emily exclaimed, sighing.

'Girls, I think this is enough for one day' Veronica said, also standing up.

'Mom, what do you expect us to say? She came to visit me in Radley whilst I was crying myself to sleep because I thought my boyfriend was dead and she knew the entire time what has happening. Caleb's Mom got drove off the road and scared Hanna half to dead then he made her binge eat in that place then throw it back up whilst we watched may I add. Emily hasn't not been in a pool for nearly a year because of an injury she got whilst running from A. Aria has had to deal with all of us as well as family drama. It was enough a long time' Spencer cried. Aria put a comforting arm around her.

'We should go' Emily sighed, picking up her bag from the floor.

'There's something you should know before you go' Melissa replied, walking over to Spencer.

'What? What else could you possibly say?' Spencer questioned, pulling away from Aria and walked towards her sister.

'I gave them the keys to the lair. They have everything. They will be able to trace everything back to him. That's what they are doing now but there's one thing that they won't be able to trace back to him. Something he had plotted to pin on you' Melissa replied.

'What? Spit it out?' Spencer crossed her arms.

'Jenna's murder' Melissa replied, sighing.

'What, how?' Spencer questioned, confused.

'I don't know but he said the case would be strong against you' Melissa said. Spencer sighed and did not want to talk anymore. Because that is all it was at the moment, talk. She walked out of the room and exhaled deeply. The door next to the door she just came out of opened and Toby was walking towards her, hugging her tightly.

'Now, what? We need to know what he had on you to frame you for Jenna's murder' Emily said, worried.

'He has a lot actually. I saw Jenna the night she died and it got ugly but I didn't kill her I promise' Spencer replied, pushing Toby away, sighing.

'What do you mean you saw her? Why didn't you tell me?' he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Not here. We need to try and work out what happened to Jenna before the police arrest me for a crime I didn't commit'


End file.
